Me And Emily
by LaurieLu9
Summary: It's loosely based around the song Me and Emily by Rachel Proctor. It eventually becomes a Carby, but starts off with Richard and Abby! [CHAPTER FOURTEEN UP] Please R
1. Your Mom's A Drunk

_Floorboard's filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Drivin' through the rain with no radio,  
Tryin' not to wake her up.  
Cell 'phone says "low battery",  
God, what if I break down?  
I'm just lookin' for an exit with a lotta lights,  
A safe little interstate town. _

Just a cheap hotel,  
With a single bed,  
And cable TV:  
Is good enough for me an' Emily.

Some day, when she's old enough,  
She's gonna start askin' questions about him.  
Some kid at school brings his Dad for show an' tell,  
An' gets her little mind a-wonderin':  
"Where's my Daddy? Do I have one?  
"Does he not love me like you do?"  
Oh, maybe I'll find someone to love the both of us,  
An' I'll tell her when she's old enough to know the truth.

Will it break her heart?  
Will she understand,  
That I had to leave?  
That's what was best for me an' Emily.

That house was never clean enough; his dinner never warm enough.  
Nothing I did was ever good enough to make him happy.  
So, I guess, he gave me what he thought I deserved,  
But it would kill me if he ever raised his hand to her.

Big rigs are throwin' rain on my windshield,  
An' I feel like they're laughin' at me.  
Fin'lly the storm is lettin' up,  
An' the mornin' is breakin' free.

It's a brand new day,  
It's a second chance.  
Yesterday is just a memory,  
For me an' Emily.  
Ah.

Floorboard is filled with baby toys,  
An' empty coke bottles an' coffee cups.  
Least there's one good thing that he gave me,  
An' she's startin' to wake up

**Chapter One**

Abby sat on her bed, the tears that were streaming down her face stinging the cut's Richard has left her with before going out. Abby got up off of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, she gently wiped away her tears and carefully inspected her face. Her left eye was swollen shut, the gashes across her face were bleeding profoundly. She took out some antiseptic cream from the bathroom cabinet and began to clean her wounds, and even though it hurt and stung like crazy, she didn't flinch nor make a sound, she was completely numb inside. All this was because Abby had forgotten to pick up his prescription, she never knew what kind of a mood he would be in after finished work. There were the days where no one would talk to each other, they just tip toed around him, but then there were the days when everything was 'normal' and they were just like every other family in their apartment block.

At first Abby thought he could be bipolar, but after a while she knew it definitely wasn't, all she knew was that he needed help. And fast.

She then remembered her daughter in the next room, she dropped the tube of antiseptic cream and cotton wool into the sink and ran over to her daughters bedroom.

She was about to charge in slamming the door against the wall, but she didn't want to frighten her daughter anymore than she already was. She traced the door with her finger, she didn't want her to see her like this. As she placed her hand on the door handle she could hear her daughter whimpering. Quietly opening the door she looked around the room, her eyes stopped by the window.

Emily was huddled in the corner under the window in her bedroom, trying to hard to conceal the tears that she desperately wanted to fall. She had often been on the cross fire of her parents arguments, and although her dad had never really hurt her, he still frightened her.

Abby slowly made her way over to her daughter so as not to frighten her, she bent down to her daughter's eye level and lifted her tiny frame into her arms.

Emily wrapped her arms around Abby's neck causing her to flinch. Emily pulled back and looked and Abby's face.

"Mommy your face is bleeding." Emily said sniffing, gently brushing Abby's hair away from her face.

"Shhh." Abby carried her into the living room and placed Emily onto the sofa. "Do you want a drink honey?"

Emily nodded her head, Abby picked up a glass off of the table and made her way over to the sink, turning on the faucet she filled the glass with water. Abby's head started to spin, she quickly grabbed onto the kitchen table but it seemed to slip away from her hands.

Abby fell to the floor, the glass she was holding shattered into a thousand piece's on the floor.

Emily quickly jumped down off of the sofa and went over to her mother, carefully stepping round the pieces of broken glass on the floor. Gently she shook her and tried to wake her up, but no matter how hard she shook her Abby did not move. Emily left her mothers side and went over to the front door, dragging a chair over at the same time with her. Climbing up onto the chair she undid the latch, moving the chair to one side she carefully opened the door and peered out. Opening the door further placed her bare feet out onto the cold concrete floor, which immediately sent chills up her spine. She quietly tip toed over to Mrs. Evan's door and knocked.

Mrs. Evans opened the door in her dressing gown with a cigarette hanging out of the one side of her mouth, she scared Emily but then she was enough to scare any six year old.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Evans barked

"My Mommy's lying on the floor and she won't wake up." Emily said quietly looking up to Mrs. Evans for some sign of reassurance.

"Your Mommy's always passed out on the floor, she's a drunk. So I'm sorry kiddo you're going to go through the rest of your life with her passed out on the floor." Mrs. Evans stood there with one hand on her hip and her cigarette in her other hand. "So learn to deal with it!" She finished before slamming the door in the little girls face.

Emily's bottom lip started to quiver, her eyes were welling up. She sat down on the cold floor and cried, nothing had ever happened like this before, usually when Abby passed out Emily could always wake her up but this time she couldn't. Emily's sobs grew louder and louder, then she heard someone slam the front door to the apartment block. She quickly stood up and turned round, she could hear footsteps slowly climbing the stairs. Emily ran into the apartment and hid behind the door, not shutting it entirely and peeping out of the crack.

It was Gracie from upstairs. Gracie was about 25 and was training to be a nurse, but she was studying over at Mercy. Abby often asked her to baby-sit Emily if she and Richard were working.

Emily flung open the door and cried out her name. "Gracie!!"

"What is it sweetie? You've been crying what on earth is wrong?" Gracie scooped Emily into her arms. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's lying on the floor, but she won't wake up." Emily pointed into the apartment. Gracie cautiously stepped inside, afraid at what she might find. She lived directly above Abby and Richard, and heard all of the arguments and fights they had. But as she walked in it looked like the place had been broken into, the furniture was all over the place cabinets had been broken and there was the remains of someone's dinner on the wall.

Gracie then looked over to where Emily was pointing. "Oh my God! Mrs. Lockhart!" Gracie put Emily down and ran over to Abby.

"Is she dead?" Emily asked holding back the tears.

Gracie checked Abby's pulse, it was very weak but she could just feel one. "No she's not dead sweetheart. But I need you to do me a favor, you need to phone for an ambulance. Can you do that?"

Emily nodded and ran over to where the phone usually was, but she couldn't find it. She looked around and found it behind the sofa, the receiver had been broken in half. Gracie looked over to Emily, she could see the fear in the little girls eyes.

"It's okay just go next door and ask if they can phone for an ambulance." Gracie said, she knew that if they didn't get one soon Abby could be in serious danger. She could have internal bleeding, her whole face was swollen she could hardly recognize her.

Emily took in a deep breath and knocked on Mrs. Evans door again.

"Now what is it you little brat?" She took that same stance as before, hand on her hip and cigarette in her other hand.

"C...c...can you phone an ambulance please?" Emily answered.

"What the hell do you want an ambulance for kid? Look I told you your Mommy will wake up once she's had a good sleep." There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever, even though there was a six year old girl on her doorstep crying. Abby always used to tell Emily stories about a princess and a witch, the witch used to live next door to this princess and all she ever did was moan. Emily knew that Mrs. Evans was the witch in her Mom's stories and she could see why.

"But Gracie said..." Started Emily.

"Look kid I don't care what Gracie said." Mrs. Evans was starting to loose her temper.

"Who is Gracie anyway? Your imaginary friend? Well why don't you go off and play with her and leave me in peace." Mrs. Evans was about to shut the door when Gracie appeared behind Emily holding the door open. Mrs. Evans stared at her bloody hands, and up at her face.

"Look! All we need is an ambulance! There is a woman in there that is critically ill and she needs medical attention. NOW!" Emily had never seen Gracie like this before; Emily slowly backed away from both Gracie and Mrs. Evans and hid in the doorway again. "So can we use the phone or not? But if something bad happens to Mrs. Lockhart then that's something that you'll have to live with for the rest of your life!"

Mrs. Evans didn't know what to do with herself, nobody had ever stood up to her before. "Look that kid is known as a bit of a liar, how was I supposed to know that she was telling the truth!" Mrs. Evans stood aside for Gracie to come in and use the phone.

"For your information Emily has never been known to lie, and even is she did do you honestly think she'd make something like this up?" Gracie headed straight to the phone and dialed 911.

Within five minutes the ambulance had pulled up outside the apartment block, everybody opened their doors and looked out of their windows to see what the commotion was all about. Gracie let them in and showed them up to Abby's apartment, Emily was lead on the sofa sucking her thumb and cuddled up with her blanket when Gallant walked in.

"Michael!" Emily exclaimed, as Michael walked over to her and gave her a huge hug, he lifted Emily up and turned around to find Abby lying on the floor.

"Oh my God." He whispered.

"Is she going to die Michael?" Emily said tracing his face with her finger.

He didn't want to promise her anything because he didn't know her condition, but he didn't want to tell her that she could die. That's just not the kind of thing you tell a six year old.

"I'll have to see how she's doing Em, so if you go and get some things together like your coat and you can bring your blanket too, we can take her to the ER and get Uncle John and Aunt Susan to look after Mommy." Gallant always knew the right thing to say.

Gracie smiled, she had no idea who this guy was but he seemed to be able to bring a smile to Emily's face, and anyone who could do that surely was a good person.

Emily ran off to her bedroom to gather some of hers and her mother's things. Gracie stood back and watched as the paramedics placed Abby up onto the gurney, her body was so limp and her face looked so innocent almost childlike. She had no idea how Abby had put up with all this abuse for so long, she had been living upstairs from them for ten years, way before Emily was even born and everything was fine. But everything started to kick off when Emily was about a year old, she used to cry and Gracie could hear Richard shouting at Abby telling her to 'shut that brat up'.

The first time Gracie looked after Emily she was about two years old, because both Richard and Abby were working. Abby returned home at about 2am, falling through the door. Gracie could smell the alcohol on her breath a meter away, leaving the apartment as quickly as she could she returned to her apartment.

"Thank you for looking after Emily, Miss..." Gallant started, extending his hand out for her to shake.

"It's Miss Bristow but please call me Gracie." She smiled and took his hand. "Are you sure you want to take Emily with you? I could look after her if you want?"

"Thank you for offering Gracie, but I'm not sure how long Abby will be in hospital for and there are people at the hospital who will be there to look after Emily too." Gallant signaled for the other two paramedics to take Abby down to the ambulance. Emily them came out of her Mothers room with her blanket and teddy and one of her Moms jackets.

Gracie went over and kissed Emily on the top of her head. "Now you be a good girl won't you." Emily nodded her head and threw her arms around Gracie's legs, she then went running over to Gallant who lifted Emily up into his arms.

"Thank you for taking care of her before we got here." Gallant smiled once more before following his two friends down to the ambulance, leaving Gracie alone in the apartment.

She shuddered at the thought of what could have happened in these four walls in the past ten years that nobody even knew about, all of the times Gracie greeted Abby if she passed her in the corridor and Abby avoided looking at her, said 'hi' and quickly slipped into her apartment. She didn't really know Richard all that well, but every time she saw him he always asked her how her and her cat was, which always made her laugh. She never thought that anyone could be as two faced as that, but then she had met so many people like that in the ER at Mercy. But she didn't know how Abby could stay with a man who did things like that to her, and how she could let her daughter grow up with all this going on. Although Richard didn't physically hurt her all the time, he constantly insulted her, and was forever putting her down. Gracie shuddered again, she didn't know when Richard would be home, but she certainly didn't want to be there when he did get home. Leaving the apartment in a haste she slammed the door behind her and hurried upstairs to her apartment locking the door behind her.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Two**

The ER was quite for a change.

'Obviously the residents of Chicago have decided to stay in. Or have their accidents nearer to Mercy for a change.' Doctor Susan Lewis thought as she had just finished with a middle aged woman in curtain three, who had broken her toe after falling over her son's skateboard. She leisurely walked over to admin and slumped over the desk sighing.

"What's the matter with you?" Carter asked rubbing someone's name off of the board

"Nothing!" Susan smiled at him. "Don't you think though that it is unusually quite for a Saturday night? Its almost eerie."

"Ooooh call in Mulder and Scully." Carter laughed. "This is just the calm before the storm, there's probably some big accident on the highway so they'll bring us patients in bulk!"

Susan playfully hit Carter across the arm and laughed. "I'm being serious! Something's wrong I just know it."

Carter knew Susan had a point, it was never usually this quite but he just dismissed it as being a blessing. There wasn't many a time where he could sit down for five minute during his shifts, but then this was what he had always wanted to do. Help people.

Just then Sam broke the silence. "Dr Carter, there's a domestic coming in. Gallant said something else too, but I didn't catch it. But he did say that he wanted you out there."

'Yippee' Carter though. He smiled at Sam acknowledging what she had just informed him. He grabbed onto Susan's arm and guided her outside to the ambulance bay.

"Calm before the storm. See." Carter said matter of factly to Susan.

"What is it?" Inquired Susan pulling on some gloves.

"A domestic." Carter said also pulling on some gloves.

"Ewwww I hate domestic's they're usually followed by the irate other half." Susan laughed.

They both stood there in the Chicago winter night, with the bitter wind hitting their faces, waiting for the ambulance to come around the corner. After five minutes it appeared, Gallant appeared opening the back of the ambulance doors,

Carter knew there was something wrong by the look on his face. Carter advanced towards the back of the ambulance and started to help Gallant pull out the gurney, and then he stopped and looked over at Susan. Susan rushed over, she knew something was wrong, as she reached the back of the ambulance her eyes began to well up.

"Is that Abby?" She whispered. Gallant silently nodded his head. Everything up until then seemed to be going in slow motion, then Susan immediately wiped away her tears and started to take charge. "Right lets get her in." Gallant and Antonio, one of the paramedics, lifted the gurney from the back of the ambulance; Susan to took it into the ER with the help of Antonio. Leaving Gallant and Carter outside.

"What happened?" Carter asked sitting in the back of the ambulance.

"I don't know man. I mean I didn't even know that it was Abby's apartment until I got there and saw Emily sitting on the couch" Gallant rested his head against the side of the ambulance door

Carter stood up with a jolt. "Oh my God! Emily! Where is she?" Gallant turned round and looked into the back of the ambulance. Carter turned round to follow his eyes, and sure enough he found the sleeping child. "Did Emily witness anything?"

"I don't know she hasn't said a word since we got into the ambulance, and she fell asleep just before we got here." Gallant stood up and went to get Emily from the back of the ambulance, but Carter stopped him and went in to get her himself.

Gently lifting Emily into his arms he got down from the ambulance

"I don't want a word of this to get out." Carter told Gallant. "Otherwise Emily will end up in foster care, until Abby is well. And I don't want that." Carter made his way into the ER leaving Gallant in the December night with just his thoughts.

* * *

It was eight O'clock and after a couple of hours Abby came out of the OR, she was out of danger but Doctor Elizabeth Corday, insisted keeping in the ICU for close observation. She had suffered a major head trauma. Richard had broken her eye socket, her rib and punctured her lung, which was what was causing the internal bleeding and had been slowly filling up her lung with blood.

Carter had taken Emily to the lounge, he lay her on the couch; and covered her with the jacket she had brought in for her Mother, before leaving and getting back to his work.

"Get in there now" Sam angrily said to her ten-year-old son. Alex was about to protest, but stopped when he saw the expression on his Mothers face. So he quickly slipped into the lounge. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Sam said as she shut the door behind him.

Alex slumped on the couch by the door opposite to where Emily was sleeping, he started mumbling to himself how unfair his life was. Emily awoke, rubbing her eyes. She could hear someone muttering over in the shadows, sitting up straight she got up off of the couch and walked over to the voice.

"What are you doing in here" Alex asked, jumping up from the couch.

"I'm waiting for my Mommy to get better. Why are you in here" Emily enquired.

"My Mom made me come in here, because I... Well my Mom's just mad at me." Alex sat back down. Emily sat down next to him, he didn't know what else to say to her. "So...ummm.. How old are you"

"I'm six, but I'm going to be seven December 19th." Emily grinned. She was just about to ask Alex how old he was when Carter walked in.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty, your up" Carter scooped Emily up into his arms and threw her into the air. "Hey Alex what you doing in here"

"Mom made me come sit in here." Carter tossed Alex a pack of Gummi Bears.

Carter winked at Alex. "Don't tell your Mom mind! I don't want to be accused of raising your blood sugar" Alex smiled at Carter and took his candy over to the table. "Do you want to go and see Mommy" He asked Emily.

Emily shrugged her shoulders, she had seen so much bad things happen in her life she knew that when they went home it would just start all over again. Little girls were supposed to be 'Daddy's Little Princess', but Emily didn't have any relationship with her father. She barely spent anytime with him he had never shown her any love, and usually she felt really threatened by male company, but Carter was different. Carter was like a father to Emily, and she felt safe with him around, and she knew that her Mom liked having him around too. But children shouldn't fear their parents, they should be able to talk to them and confide in them. They should play games with them and read them stories before they go to bed. But Richard never did any of that, all he ever did was shout at Abby.

"So how about it?" Carter could see the pain in the young girls eye's, it was the same pain he had seen in Abby's eye's. Emily smiled at Carter and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you Uncle John." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Carter whispered back. Emily rested her head on his shoulder. Silently Carter made his way to Abby's room, he stopped at the door and looked in at her. She was sat up in bed, listening to Elizabeth telling her, her injuries nodding silently from time to time.

Her left eye was covered and she had an oxygen mask, but other than that most of the swelling had gone down. Abby saw Carter and beckoned for him to come in, opening the door Emily turned her head to look at her Mother cautiously. Abby gave a reassuring smile to her daughter, she wasn't sure what she had seen or heard but she hoped she hadn't seen that much. Emily wriggled down from Carter's arms and walked over to her Mothers bedside. Elizabeth lifted Emily up onto the bed.

"You can give Mummy a cuddle but you have to be very gentle because Mummy's still poorly." Elizabeth told the little girl, before leaving.

Emily gently hugged Abby and smiled up at her, before settling down beside her.

"Thank you." Abby said weakly to Carter.

"For what?" Carter asked.

"For everything; taking care of Emily, and not involving social services. Susan told me." Replied Abby.

"It's nothing. Do you want me to look after her tonight?"

Abby smiled at him. "Do you want to go and stay with Uncle John tonight Em?"

Emily's eyes lit up as she nodded her head.

"Well I'll give you two some time together, I'll be back in a couple of hours, when my shift ends." Carter said kissing Emily on the top of her head.

Abby had a plan forming in her head, but whether she could pull it off was another matter. She smiled over at him again just as he left the room.

Carter breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door, everything seemed fine. Abby had, had it so hard all her life, things couldn't get any worse. They could only get better.

"How's Abby doing?" Susan asked as Carter walked through the bay. "I've been trying to get into see her but every time Weaver throws more patients my way."

"Yeah she seems to be doing good. But then you know Abby, she could be in a really bad way and she wouldn't complain." Carter sat down behind the reception desk and put his head in his hands sighing.

"Hey." Susan said draping her arm over his shoulders. "Abby's a fighter, you know that. She'll pull through."

"Yeah but what if she goes back to that animal? Y'know I had my suspicions the other month when Abby came in with a black eye a couple of months ago." Carter said

"She said she did that when she fell over Emily's toys." Susan replied.

"What and you believed that? Susan he's been knocking her around for years. God knows if he's ever laid a finger on Emily."

Susan looked astonished. "I knew he could get a little violent sometimes, but I never….I'm her best friend, I thought I would have at least noticed."


	3. Going to Sally's

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: This takes place nine days after chapter two. Abby is out of the ICU and is going to be discharged. Emily has been staying with Carter. It's about 5pm.**

**

* * *

**Abby finished zipping up her bag and threw it over her shoulder; closing the door behind her she made her way down to the ER. As she entered the noise made her stop and laugh to herself; this was one thing she had not missed. The quiet serenity was more appealing. She carried on walking and was greeted by a familiar face. 

"Abby I want you to know you're under no pressure to come back yet, take as much time off as you need." This was a side to Weaver that Abby didn't see very often.

"Thank you Dr. Weaver." Kerry continued with what she was doing and Abby carried on into the reception.

Emily was sat on Jerry's lap playing games on the computer; Abby's eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. No sign of Carter anywhere.

"Hey there." Abby said walking over to her daughter.

"Hi Abby." Emily said not taking her eyes away from the computer screen. Abby's expression changed from one of joy from seeing her daughter to one of confusion. Why did Emily call her Abby? She hadn't called her that since she was about three. "Jerry showed me how to play this game where you have to eat these things and then the man gets bigger."

"That's nice sweetie." Abby said kissing her daughters cheek." Have you seen Carter around?"

"Yeah a big trauma just came in so he's down there somewhere." Jerry said pointing in the direction of the trauma rooms.

"Great when you see him say thank you for me." Abby said lifting Emily off of Jerry's lap.

"Abby I was still playing." Emily whined. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Abby said putting Emily on the floor and gripping onto her hand. "Thanks for looking after her Jerry."

Abby lead her daughter outside and hurried across the street to the El, Emily's little legs trying to keep up with her Mothers. The carriage pulled up as they got there, Abby and Emily got in.

"I don't want to go back there." Emily said. Abby could sense the fear in her daughter's voice.

"Don't worry sweetie we're not staying. I'm just going to get a few things, and then we're going to stay with my cousin Sally in New York. You'll like it there and you can play with Isabel and Riley too, you'll like it there." She smiled over at her daughter, who was staring blankly over at a family sitting opposite them. A couple with three children two boys and a girl, the eldest boy looked about fourteen, the little girl looked about ten and the youngest looked the same age as Emily. The little boy was sat on his fathers lap as he read him a story. 'Maybe if I'd have had a son?' Abby thought maybe her life with Richard would be different. She quickly shook her head, Emily was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she wouldn't give her up for all the diamonds in the world. The rest of their journey was sat in silence, until they reached their stop.

"Come on honey." Abby held onto her daughter's hand and led her down from the platform and across the road to their apartment block. "Okay we have to be very quick. I want you to get your bag that you use when you stay at Aunt Susan's and put everything in it that you want to keep." Abby said as she took a deep breathe before opening the door. Everything was how they had left it, obviously Richard hadn't been back. Abby ushered her daughter into her bedroom and quickly went into her own room and began to pack herself. Five minutes later Abby had stuffed as much as she could possible get into two bags and rushed to her daughter's room, filling up another bag with her daughter's clothes. "Okay you ready?"

Emily and Abby quickly fled the apartment, Abby picked up her car keys as they left shutting the door behind her, not even bothering to look back. Once they were outside Abby made sure to be quiet carefully opening the trunk and putting the bags in. Once in the car Abby started the engine and took one last look at their apartment block and drove off.

"Angel Andrews?" Luka called out in the direction of 'Chairs', a young girl stood up with three young children. "Are you Angel?" Luka asked her.

"No Angel's my daughter." The girl answered pointing to the little girl in the stroller. "I'm Lauryn."

"Okay then Lauryn if you'd like to follow me." Luka said making his way over to exam one." If you just go in there, I'll be in, in a moment." He opened the door as they filed in. Luka then made his way over to Carter who's eyes were frantically searching the ER. "Lost something?"

"Not something, someone." Carter said. "A Miss Emily Grace Lockhart. I left her here with Jerry about and hour ago. And now I cant find either of them."

"Abby left about half an hour ago with Emily." Luka said.

"Who signed Abby's discharge papers?" Carter asked, Luka just shrugged his shoulders and made his way back over to exam one.

* * *

Abby looked down at the clock, it was eight thirty, she looked up in the rear-view mirror and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on the backseat. Her cell phone on the passengers seat beeped, Abby picked it up. 'Low battery' Typical! 'What if I breakdown.' Nothing was going her way, it was raining out, the wind was so strong the trees were moving and the radio didn't even work. Her only other source of company was all tuckered out and fast asleep on the backseat. Finally after driving what seemed like an eternity Abby found a motel. They were now just on the edge of Indiana. Abby got Emily out of the backseat and went over to the reception. 

"Hi." She smiled at the woman at the desk." Can I get a room please?"

"How many of you?" The woman asked flatly.

"Just me and my daughter."

"We've got one room left. Single bed, cable TV and a refrigerator. And that's

25 for two nights."

"That's great!" Abby replied. The woman handed Abby a key then went back to her crossword. "Okay kiddo, this is it the beginning of our new life." Abby whispered in her sleeping daughters ear, as she made her way up to her room. When Abby got inside she was surprised at what she found, compared to the outside of the place the inside was pleasantly nice. She lay Emily on the bed and took off her shoes and coat, before tucking her into bed. Abby went over to the bathroom and filled the basin with cold water, splashing it over her face to refresh herself. She didn't even know if Sally even still lived in New York, but even if she didn't it was a chance to start over again, totally re invent herself. She remembered back to when she was a child and her and her best friend Teri would play, and they always switched names. And for two weeks she would only answer to the name 'Teri'. 'Maybe if I changed my name it would make it harder to trace me.' She thought. 'But what about Emily? She wont understand.' Abby shook her head. She wasn't eight anymore that was thirty years ago.

Abby kicked off her shoes and lay next to her daughter, watching her sleep. Of all the crap Richard had ever given her, at least there was one good thing that she would never dream of getting rid of. Emily. She was a mixture of both Abby and Richard. She had Abby's nose and her pouty lips, but she had Richards green eyes. They were the first thing that Abby noticed when she first met him, one of the many things that attracted her to him. And they were her daughters best feature , which were framed by her chestnut waves that cascaded down her back.

* * *

"Abby" Abby? Abby are you there?" Carter pounded his fist on Abby's apartment door. As Carter turned around he came face to face with a tall attractive blonde. 

"Is everything okay Sir?" she asked. "Only I live directly above, is something wrong with Mrs. Lockhart?"

"Not as far as I know. I'm her friend. Carter." He said extending his hand, the woman took it in her hand.

"Nice to meet you I'm Gracie."

"Nice to meet you too Gracie. Ummm have you seen either Mrs. Lockhart or her daughter today?"

"I heard her about three hours ago, but not since them I'm afraid."

"Do you have any idea where she could have gone? A friends or anywhere?"

Gracie looked down at her watch. " Not that I know of but I'm really sorry I'm going to have to go or I'll be late for work. But when you do catch up with her give her my best." Gracie smiled at Carter before dashing off leaving him on his own again. He pulled out his cell phone and started to call Luka, and then he stopped. Why didn't he think of that before?

Abby's cell was charging as it lay on the table beside the bed, she glanced over as she saw the name flash up on the screen. 'JOHN CALLING', she turned her cell off and lay there staring at the ceiling.

Carter shut his cell phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. Sighing, he knew that Abby was probably just ignoring him, he looked at his watch. It was nine thirty he still had two and a half hours left until the end of his shift. 'Better get back before Weaver realizes I'm gone.' He thought to himself'

* * *

The next morning was a lot brighter and drier that the night before. Abby turned over to where her daughter lay, but she was gone. She then realized that the TV was on a cartoon channel; she looked down at the bottom of the bed, where she found Emily sat cross legged on the rug eating out of a cereal box. 

"Where did you get that from?" She asked

"The cupboard, but they're a bit chewy though." Emily replied holding the box up to her Mother.

Abby took the box and looked at the expiration date. Abby laughed. "That's because they expired two months ago."

"Ewwww! Gross! I need water quick!" Emily said in a panic.

Abby got up off of the bed and got her daughter a glass of water.

"Phew! Abby that was close! I could have died." Emily put the glass on the table and went back to the TV.

Abby didn't understand why all of a sudden Emily kept calling her 'Abby', "It's okay Em because you see I'm a doctor. And Mommy would never let you die." Abby got back on the bed and leant her head over the end to see Emily. "Emily honey can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Emily giggled playing with her Mothers hair that hung over the bed.

"Why do you keep calling me Abby for? I'm your Mommy." Emily stopped playing with Abby's hair. Abby sat up on the bed pulling Emily up with her sitting her on her lap.

"Because I don't want my Mommy to die, so if I don't call you Mommy then maybe Richard wont come back and get us."

"Oh honey. You don't have to worry about him. I'd never let him take you away from me." Abby embraced her daughter. "I'll tell you what. I'll go make you a bath then after we'll go out and get something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Delicious!" Emily squealed jumping up and down on the bed.


	4. Snowladies?

"Alex hurry up, or we're going to be late." Sam yelled at her ten-year-old son, Alex emerged from his room wearing shirt with ketchup stains and his pants looked like he'd wore them to bed. "You are not wearing that!" 

"Why not? These are my favorite pants." Alex said looking at himself in the mirror which stood by the door.

Sam picked out a clean and ironed pair of pants and a clean ironed shirt from the ironing pile she had yet to put away. "Here go change." She threw the clothes at him and pointed in the direction of his room. Alex gave an over dramatic sigh before taking his clothes to get changed. "And hurry up about it too. I have to leave in ten minutes."

Sam had dropped Alex off at his friend Rory's then headed off to work. Parking her car she got out and preceded into the ER, greeted by Kerry.

"Nice to see you here on time for once Sam." Weaver smiled handing Sam a couple of charts, before hobbling off.

"Typical." Sam muttered heading towards the lounge. She threw her stuff into her locker and left the lounge to see to her two patients, not even noticing Carter sitting in the shadows.

He sat there with his thoughts, his thoughts about Abby. Abby had been on his mind all night, he was worried about her and Emily. He wished that he'd took five minutes yesterday before he started his shift to go and see how she was doing. At least then he'd know her state of mind. Sighing he stood up and entered the ER, greeted by Weaver.

"John have you heard from Abby? I bumped into her yesterday, but I haven't seen her since, I tried calling her earlier but there was no reply." Weaver asked. Carter didn't know what to say; he also didn't understand why people kept asking him about Abby. I mean why would he know where she was?

"I…umm…umm... I think she went to stay with a friend of hers in Minnesota for a while." He lied.

"Okay well if you hear from her, get her to give me a call."

* * *

"Come on eat up." Abby instructed her six-year-old daughter who was knelt up looking out of the window, watching a few flakes of snow falling from the sky.

Emily turned back round and started to eat her pancakes. "Mommy do you think that there will be enough snow to make a snowman?"

Abby smile over at her daughter, sometimes her daughter acted all grown up and that scared her at times but then there were the times where Emily acted like the little girl she was. "I don't know honey, maybe when we get to New York."

"Mom why is snow called snow?

"Because when it falls from the sky it makes like a sound, and it sounds like the word snow." Abby had no idea when she just said or even if it made any sense, but it kind of answered her daughters question.

"Why are snowmen called snowmen and not snow ladies?" Emily said taking a mouthful of her pancakes.

Abby laughed under her breath at her daughter's question. "I don't know honey."

Abby turned round as she heard someone laughing to themselves. "What's so funny?" Abby asked the guy behind her who was sat staring at her.

"Nothing. Just the inquisitive young minds of our future generation." The guy said. "I'm Ben, by the way."

"I'm Abby." She grinned back.

"And who's this lovely young lady your with?" Ben said getting up from his seat and standing by their table looking at Emily, who immediately froze.

"That's my daughter." Abby said getting up from her seat, she could see how scared Emily was and lifted her from her seat and into her mothers arms. "She's a little cautious around strangers." Abby apologized; Emily clung tightly onto her mother.

"That's how she should be too." Ben laughed. "Would you care to join me?"

"Sure why not." Abby sat Emily down at Ben's booth and sat down next to her.

"So are you from around here?" Ben asked.

"Would I be eating here if I was?" Abby replied laughing.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" A voice boomed through the ER. "Oi you! Where's my wife and kid?" Richard yelled pointing to Sam.

"I…umm…who are you looking for sir?" Sam asked hesitantly. Sam recognized the man but wasn't too sure who it was.

"My wife Abby Lockhart, where is she?" Richard banged his fists in the glass separating him and Sam.

Sam jumped back and got up from her seat. "Sir if you just calm down I'll go and find somebody who'll be able to help you." Sam went to find Carter who was taking a break in the lounge. "Carter, Abby's husband is out in chairs demanding to know where she is."

Carter nodded his head. "Thanks Sam, I'll handle it from here." He said leaving the lounge.

"YOU!" Richard yelled when he saw Carter. "Where's my wife and kid? I know you've always had a thing for Abby. SO where is she? Are you hiding her?" Richard continued yelling waiting for a reaction from Carter, but he got nothing. "WHERE'S MY GOD DAMMED WIFE?"

"Are you quite finished sir?" Carter said calmly. "Only I think you're scaring the patients." In all honesty Carter was scared but there was bulletproof glass separating them and he knew that Richard wouldn't harm any of the other patients. Carter opened the doors and signaled for Richard to follow him outside, as Carter walked past him he could smell the alcohol on him. Carter walked over to the bench in the ambulance bay and sat down.

"Well?" Richard asked standing over Carter. "Where's my wife?"

"Why do you even care? You beat her, put her in a critical condition then left. And you come in and want to see her after disappearing for ten days. So don't even try to act like you care."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Of course I care, and I never left MY wife in a critical condition. I should know I am a doctor too you know."

Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy was delusional, he was ready to get up and punch the guy but refrained himself from doing so, he would only be as bad as him if he did.

"Look I don't know where Abby is, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Carter got up and started to make his way inside. "And to be perfectly honest, wherever she is has got to be better than anywhere with you. If not for her sake then for that little girls."

Richard grabbed Carter's shoulder and swung up round punching him in the face. Carter fell to the floor, putting his hand up to his nose to feel the warm blood trickling down his face. He stood himself back up and brushed himself off.

"Well at least your picking on someone your own size." Retorted Carter.

Richard lunched forward, but Carter blocked his fist and tackled him to the ground. "Is that your answer to everything? Violence? Has that ever solved anything in this world? Richard just lay there with Carter on his back. "Well has it?" Carter yelled at Richard.

"No! NO!" Richard answered. He was usually the one in control but this time it was the other way round, now he was the victim. Carter gripped tighter into Richard's arms and stood him up, leading him into the ER.

"Whoa man, where are you taking me?" Richard said as he staggered along with Carter.

"I'm taking you to sober up."

Carter took Richard in and found him a room and a gurney to lay on, using restraints to stop him wandering and causing more grief. No sooner had he left Richard he was flat out.

"Hey Neela would you do me a favor?" Carter said making his way over to admin." Call the cops for me, tell then we have a domestic violence suspect here."

"Who's that?" Neela asked picking up the phone.

"Richard Lockhart."

Neela didn't say a word; she just dialed the number and did as Carter had asked her

* * *

Abby placed her glass on the counter and stood up. "Thank you for letting us join you for breakfast…or lunch or whatever it is." Abby laughed glancing at her watch, which said twelve thirty five.

"We'll call it brunch. And it was my pleasure Abby." Ben said standing up too. "And it was nice to meet you too Miss Emily." Ben said stroking Emily's hair Emily giggled and stood next to her mother, they had been sat with Ben for almost an hour and a half and Emily had just begun to feel safe in his company.

"Well we'd better get going Em." Abby said taking Emily's hand. Abby smiled over at Ben before leaving the restaurant.

"He reminds me of Uncle John." Emily said to her mother as they got into the car.

Abby just smiled over at her daughter. But the fact was she actually missed Carter, and Ben did remind her of him, he had that same cheeky smile even the soothing tone of his voice was the same.

Abby began to regret not answering Carter's phone call now, what if he doesn't call again. That could have been her last chance to hear his voice and she'd just ignored it. Her one last chance of happiness.

Abby started the car and began to make her way back to the motel. She switched on the radio;

'I want arms that know how to rock me safe in the arms of love,

I wanna fall and know that love has caught me safe in the arms of love.'

"I wish!" Abby muttered to herself.

"What do you wish Mommy?" Emily enquired looking over at Abby.

"I wish that we were at Sally's!" Abby lied. "Then I can show you all over New York, how about that Em? You'll love it there."

"Mom are we going to live there?"

"Umm… I don't know honey. Why do you ask? Don't you want to live in New York?

"I dot know if I want to live there, Travis in my class said he saw a movie once that was in New York, and everybody was getting shot."

Abby laughed. "Honey that was just a movie, it wasn't real. I promise you where Sally lives is nothing like that."

Abby spent the rest of the journey back to the motel singing along to the radio.

When they got back Abby opened the door, and Emily ran under her arms and switched on the TV and took her place on the rug in front of it. Abby chucked her bag onto the table and flopped onto the bed. She winced slightly, she kept forgetting about her ribs. They weren't broken anymore but they were extremely bruised, Abby sat up and scrubbed her hand through her hair watching it fall in front of her face. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd properly washed her hair. So she took Emily into the bathroom with her so she could help her wash her hair, well kind of anyway Emily mainly stood there splashing in the water.

* * *

Sam your kids school on line three." Jerry called out to Sam.

Sam sighed, picking up the phone in the hallway. "Sam Taggart speaking."

"Good afternoon Miss Taggart." A familiar voice replied on the other end.

"What's he done now?" San knew Alex had been up to no good, that was usually the only reason Principle McChristie called her.

"Well nothing medical this week." A voice chuckled on the other end. "Alex was involved in a fight, he's not injured in anyway but I thought that you should know. Would you like me to put him on?"

"Yes please." Sam answered.

"Mom?" Alex said cautiously into the receiver.

"Before you say another word, listen to me VERY carefully. You had better not be the cause of this fight, and if you are you are in serious trouble and I mean it. You'll be banned from watching the TV for like a year and I'm taking your P.S 2 away too." Sam stopped to take a breath.

"Honest Mom, I never started it. I hadn't even said anything to Mad Max."

"Mad Max?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah Mad Max, he's the meanest kid ever. Anyway he came over to me at recess and said I'd been looking at him, So I said I hadn't then he punched me, so I hit him back."

"We'll talk about his later." Sam said flatly.

Alex handed the phone back over to Principle McChristie. "We Just thought that you should know. And both Alex and Max have been suspended for three days."

Sam looked down at her watch; one twenty five. "I'll umm…I'll see if I can pick him up, if its not me then someone will be there before two."

"Thank you Miss Taggart."

With that Sam hung up the phone with a sigh.


	5. He's Here!

**A/N: Okay I know that the timing in this thing is probably all over the place, but I don't know how long it takes to get to Indiana from Illinois so just go with it! Lol. And thank you for all your reviews so far guys!**

* * *

Abby had finished drying her hair and changed out of her clothes. She looked over at her daughter who was innocently sat on the bed sucking her thumb with her blanket in hand.

She hated dragging her daughter around like this, but this is how she had always handled things; when some problem crosses her path she runs. This time she had a passenger with her. But the truth in the matter was she actually missed her friends back in Chicago, in all the places that she'd been she'd never had friends like the ones back there. Ones that would actually care if something happened to her. But she couldn't turn back round now, she'd made it this far. But then what was waiting for her in New York? Sally didn't even know she was coming. Then her phone rang...

Abby closed her eyes and whispered 'Please let it be Carter.' She looked down at the caller ID **JOHN CALLING **"Hello." She said, a smile crept across her face.

"Abby!" A relieved voice said on the other end. "I've been so worried about you. Why didn't you say anything before you took off?"

"I umm..just needed to clear my head." Abby replied hesitantly, holding back the tears.

"Are you ok?" Carter asked, he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Ummm yeah, yeah I'm fine." Abby said wiping away the tears from her eyes and turning away from her daughter.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Secretly this is what Abby wanted, but she couldn't let Carter know that she needed his help, that just wasn't her. "The Sapphire Motel, Indiana." Abby blurted out, she knew that her subconscious wanted Carter to come and get her.  
"Right I'm coming to get you." Carter said. "Just stay there." With that he hung up the phone.

Abby hastily wiped away her tears and put her cell phone in her pocket, she got up and went to the bathroom to refresh herself, emerging a couple of seconds later. She went over to her daughter kneeling to her eye level. "Guess what? Uncle John's coming."

"Why is he coming to New York with us too?" Emily asked a little confused.

"No he's coming to take us home."

"So aren't we going to New York anymore now?"

"No. Why did you want too?"

Emily stood up and smiled. "No! I never wanted to go in the first place. Mom you're the best!" She said throwing her arms around Abby's neck.

"Okay, go and get your stuff together." Abby had this huge goofy grin on her face, which she couldn't get rid of. She felt like she was fifteen again, and Jordan Carmichael had just asked her if she wanted to go out for pizza.

Abby jumped up from the floor and gathered her things together, and then she heard a knock at the door. She glanced down at her watch, it couldn't be Carter he only called her twenty minutes ago it takes a couple of hours to get to Indiana. Emily rushed passed her to answer the door, Abby pulled her back and put the chain across the door peering out through the gap.  
Taking the chain off she let the guy at her door in.

"Hey There." Ben said, strolling in.

"Hi." Abby said looking a little confused, how the hell did he know where she lived?

"I know I bet your thinking 'how does he know where I live?' well…" He produced a key chain, with their motel's name on it. "And I went down and asked the guy what number you were in… Hope you're not too mad at me."

Abby looked down at her feet as she felt her cheeks changing from the normal fleshy tone to a bright red. The only other guy she knew that made her feel like that was on his way to rescue her from this. "No I'm not mad. I'd um... offer you something to eat or drink…But we don't have anything." Abby laughed.

"Well I didn't come from nourishment, I came to return this." Ben jutted out his arm with the key chain firmly in his hand.

"Thank you." Abby said taking the key chain from his grasp.

Emily then piped up, breaking the silence. "When's Uncle John coming?"

"Soon sweetie, go finish getting ready for me." Abby said guiding her daughter in the direction of the bathroom.

"So where you off to next then?" Ben asked, his tone changing. Abby had seen this before

Abby felt a little uncomfortable with Ben's tone of voice. "We're going home."

Ben glared at Abby, who was looking out of the window. He stood behind her. "So where's home?"

"We live in Chicago and my Uncle John's coming to get us now. He's a doctor y'know." Emily said running up to her mother with her bags and a huge grin on her face.

Ben moved to the side for Emily to get to her Mother, Abby looked over to him. There was something about him that was familiar, other than his cheeky grin which reminded her of Carter.

"Ummmm...I'm not being rude or anything, but we have so much to do." Abby hesitantly said said avoiding his stare.

"No thats ok." Ben replied looking down at Emily, now he knew exactly who they were. Those piercing green eyes gave it all away. Abby. Emily. Chicago. Doctors. It was all beginning to add up. "Bye Emily." Ben said reaching down touching her cheek.

Abby moved Emily behind her quickly and opened the door for Ben. Shivering as she shut the door behind him. How can somebody change like that? He seemed like such a nice guy earlier, but then Abby was never going to see him again so she stepped away from the door and carried on with her packing.

"Hey, its me. I know where she is. She's got the kid with her and she's not planning on coming back. When you get this message call me back." Ben hung up the phone and took one last look at Abby's apartment window.

* * *

"I am fed up with you!" Sam said to Alex, as he entered the ER behind Luka. "Now you're going to sit there until I finish which is five minutes. And if I find that you have so much as moved an inch, you are in so much trouble." Sam said pointing over in 'Chairs'.

Alex slowly shuffled over to 'Chairs'

"Come on Sam, don't you think your being a little harsh?" Luka said taking off his coat and gloves and placing behind Admit.

"No I don't, he's been so defiant lately. He has to know who's boss." Sam picked up her chart and disappeared into exam one.

"Anyone seen Carter?" Weaver's voice screeched down the corridor, before she hobbled over to Admit.

"He left here a few hours ago, said something about a family emergency. And he's sorry and he'll be back here tomorrow" Frank informed the firey red head.

"Typical!" Weaver excaimed before leaving Admit and heading towards the lounge.

"Family emergency?" Susan questioned placing her charts down on the desk looking in Franks direction.

"Yeah Carter was on the phone, then he ran into the lounge grabbed his coat and ran out. Yelling something about a family emergency. Told me to tell Weaver he was sorry and he'd be back in tomorrow."

Susan had a feeling it had something to do with Abby, she left her charts where there were and went over to the phone.

* * *

"He's here! He's here!" Emily exclaimed running over to the front door, throwing the door wide open. Abby picked up the bags and headed towards the door, grabbing a tight hold onto her daughter's hand. She shut the door and they made there way down to reception and left the keys. Emily ran out to see Carter who was just getting out of the car. She ran full force throwing her arms around his legs.

"Missed me?" Carter laughed lifting Emily up.

Abby gave him a wry smile and handed him her bags, he took them with his free hand and threw them into the trunk.

"What about my car?" Abby asked looking over to where she had parked it.

"I'll get somebody to come and get it." Carter placed Emily in the back and buckled her in, before going to the front and opening the door for Abby. But what Abby didn't see was the pair of eyes that were watching her in the shadows. Carter got in the otherside and they started to make their way back to Chicago.

Abby glanced down at her watch. It was four thirty in the afternoon. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" She said looking over at Carter.

He shrugged his shoulder and laughed. "I suppose I am."

"Weaver's going to burst a blood vessel when she finds out you've gone." Abby laughed.

"Yeah but what can you do!" Carter replied, Abby found herself just sat there staring at him. She'd missed him so much, when she was in hospital he'd hardly come to see her. When he brought Emily he never came in the room. _'I guess you don't know what you're missing until it's gone' _Abby thought to herself.

"I forgot to thank you." Abby said

"Thank me for what?"

"Looking after Emily."

"Ah! That was no trouble at all! We had fun didn't we squirt!"

Emily nodded her head vigorously as she sat there sucking her thumb with her blanket in hand. Abby knew then that she was tired.

Abby turned round to look at her daughter. "You tired sweetie?" Emily shook her head opening her eyes wide, causing Abby to laugh to herself. "Okay then, but don't fall asleep mind because you won't sleep tonight."

* * *

Sam had finished her shift and headed over towards 'Chairs' to find her son. And there he was just where she had left him.

"Mom you said five minutes." Alex whined. "That was more like half an hour!"

"It was fifteen minutes. Come on." Sam said putting her arm over her son's shoulders.

The headed out into the bitter chicago weather, Sam and Alex made there way across the street to the El as the patiently waited for their carriage to pull up.

"So what happened today?" Sam questioned as they sat on the bench.

"Whats the point in telling you? Your not going to believe me, you never do." Alex said pulling his school bag off of his shoulders.

"Try me."

Alex sighed before beginning. "Well it's just like I told you on the phone, but I swear Principle McChristie thinks that it was all my fault. But I would never pick a fight with Mad Max. Have you ever seen him Mom? He's huge. That's probably why Principle McChristie always takes Mad Max's side because he's afraid of what he'll do to him. Probably eat him!"

"Alex! You can't talk about people like that!" Sam said looking round to see if anyone had heard what Alex had said.

Just then their carriage pulled up, Sam and Alex got in to make their journey home.

* * *

"I want you two to stay with me for a while." Carter said to Abby as they neared Chicago.

Abby felt relieved for him saying that, she really didn't want to go back to her apartment. The thought of Richard coming back scared her. "I don't want to get in the way though."

"Abby you've seen my house. We could be shut in that house for years at a time and go weeks before bumping into each other." Carter laughed.

Abby playfully hit him on the arm. "Okay theres no need to be so sarcastic."

"So is that a yes?"

"I suppose so." Abby looked into the rearview mirror. "I thought it had been a while since we'd heard from her." Abby said as she saw her daughter sleeping in the back. "Now she's never going to sleep tonight." Abby went to wake her up, before Carter stopped her.

"Just leave her, i'm sure she'll sleep tonight." He smiled over at her.


	6. Kimberly or Phoebe?

**Chapter Six**

A man lay inert in a cold gray room, from the volume of his snoring he was out for the count. Then a huge clanking noise came from outside the room and somebody scooted a tray full of what looked like slop underneath the door.

The officer who was stood outside the door sighed and shook his head.

"Managed to contact any of his family yet?" Another officer said from behind.

"Both of his parents are dead. His wife and kid are MIA. His sister wanted nothing to do with him, and the only number I did get I haven't been able to reach anyone. I've left them several messages." The first officer said.

"Okay, well until you get hold of somebody, I don't want him moved."

* * *

Sam sat in her living room watching the snowfall gently outside her window. Alex was asleep on the sofa next to her.

'_He isn't a bad kid.' _Sam thought to herself, he had it tough these past ten years. They both had.

Sam turned her eyes away from the window and stared down at her son as he slept peacefully, his head resting on her lap. This was unusual for Alex he didn't even like his Mom looking at him usually.

But she had eventually gotten down to the root of the problem Alex had eventually told her the truth, which shocked Sam what he told her.

Luka came in through the front door breaking the silence, he came in stamping the snow off of his boots.

"You look exhausted." Sam said moving Alex's head from her lap and standing up.

"I am." Luka took his coat off and wrapped his arms around Sam, kissing her forehead. "Did you manage to find out what happened with Alex?"

Sam broke away from Luka and went over to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich.

"Yeah and actually for once he never started it." Sam replied. "Y'know sometimes I never know if he's telling the truth, but this time I knew he wasn't lying to me. Not after why he told me why he got into the fight in the first place."

"Go on."

"Well this 'Mad Max' kid was saying how hot, Alex's sister was." Sam laughed, Luka was thoroughly confused. "He was talking about me, apparently Alex told everyone I was his sister. He's changed since he met you, maybe you are of some use after all."

Luka ran around to the other side of the counter and held Sam in a long kiss.

"I told you he wasn't a bad kid Sam."

"I know but sometimes he can be a bit of a handful, and I can't always trust what he says. And I know that makes me sound like a bad mother, but I do try really hard and I love him so much." Sam said in fast hushed whispers. Luka ended it by kissing her again.

"You are a good mother. You're the best. Don't ever doubt yourself Sam you've always done everything you can for him, and though he might not appreciate it now just wait until he's older and realizes what you sacrificed for him."

Sam smiled up at him and laughed, sometimes he said the cutest things. She heard the clock chime nine O'clock.

"I'd better get him to bed." Sam said making her way over to the sofa.

"Leave him I'll do it for you." Luka lifted Alex up and carried him upstairs.

* * *

Abby lay on the bed next to her daughter, she looked at her surroundings. She couldn't believe that this was just one of many rooms in this house. This room was practically the size of her whole apartment.

"Mom are we going to live here now?" Emily asked.

Abby couldn't even begin to understand how confusing this must be to a six year old.

"I'm not sure your Uncle John would want us living here all the time sweetie. As soon as I figure some things out I'll find us a new place to stay."

Emily sat up and moved closer to her Mother. "Uncle John loves you though Mom."

Abby was shocked at her daughters comment.

"And you always say that we should only be with people we love and trust." Emily finished.

Abby was amazed at her daughters grown up comment; she didn't think that Emily actually took in much of what she told her.

"That's true Emily, but it's a different kind of love that your Uncle John has for me. Like I love you differently to that I love Grandma. Do you understand?"

Emily looked at her mother in utter confusion.

"Okay let me put it this way, which is your favorite; Phoebe or Kimberly?" Abby asked, she was talking about two of her daughters dolls.

"Kimberly."

"And why do you like her better than Phoebe?"

"Because she looks like you Mommy and she's got the best clothes too."

"But do you love her like you love me!

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're my Mommy and you look after me."

Abby sat up on the bed and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "Well see that's the different kind of love I was talking about. Your Uncle John loves me like a friend and he cares about us. But then I love you the whole world over."

"I love you too Mom." Emily snuggled up to her mother's chest.

A smile crept on Abby's face. John Carter loved her.

"Anyway missy, you'd better get some sleep, it's way past your bedtime!" Abby said turning her daughter around to face her. Abby tucked Emily into bed, and started to make her way out of the bedroom. As she opened the door Carter was just about to open it.

"Oh, hey." Said a startled Abby.

"I was just coming up to see how you were." Carter asked

Abby came out of the bedroom and shut the door. "Yeah we're good, I just put Emily to bed, I was just coming downstairs. And hoping that I wasn't going to get lost on my way down." Abby laughed.

"Here I'll give you a guided tour." Carter held out his arm, which Abby took.

Even in this big house which was just occupied by the three of them Abby felt safe, her and Carter sat on the sofa watching the TV just enjoying being in each others company. Till eventually Abby fell asleep, laying in Carter's arms. He didn't even try to move her he just lay there with her and watched her as she slept, till the early hours of the morning before he finally drifted off to sleep himself.


	7. Red Toes

**Okay sorry I haven't updated since like...forever! But I've been really busy with exams and everything! But they're nearly over now, so I have time to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R and let me know what you think! (",)

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The sunlight streamed through a gap in the curtains, Abby opened her eyes and carefully got up from the sofa, trying not wake Carter. She tiptoed from the living room and quietly shut the door before stretching.

She closed her eyes and reached up to the ceiling, sleeping on the sofa; no matter how expensive it was, was not comfotable. "Jesus christ..." Abby exclaimed seeing one of Carter's maids stood there polishing. Sierra quickly spun round, looking just as shocked to see Abby standing there. "Sorry I never saw you there."

"No its okay Miss Abby." Sierra replied. "Sorry I frightened you. I get on now."

Abby smiled at Sierra, she kind of felt sorry for her, she had came to America from Mexico in hope of a better life. But Abby couldn't see how cleaning for some rich guy was better, but then who was she to judge her own life was screwed up.

Sighing she started to make her way upstairs. Quietly opening the door to the room her daughter was sleeping in, but Abby was wrong to think she was asleep.

"Don't jump on the bed." Abby said closing the door. "If your Uncle John see's you doing that, you'll be in trouble."

"No Mom, it's okay." Emily said as she bounced into a sitting position, trying to catch her breath. "Uncle John does it too."

Abby opened up her bag and took out her deodorant, hair brush and her toothbrush. "Okay well go careful then, I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be right through here if you need me. Okay?" Abby said pointing to the ensuite bathroom.

Emily nodded her head and stood back on the bed and comntinued jumping, her chestnut curls bouncing rhythmically.

Ten minutes later Abby emerged from the bathroom, and Emily was still jumping up and down on the bed. "Aren't you tired yet?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Well do you wanna get dressed?"

"Nope."

"Want some breakfast?"

"Nope."

"How about some icecream?"

"No..." Emily stopped what she was doing and got down off of the bed and went over to her mother. Looking up to her she said; "Can I really have icecream?"

Abby bent down to her Emily's eye lever and clasped her tiny face in her hand. "Nope."

"Awww Mom! No fair." Emily laughed

"I know." Abby laughed. "Come on lets go and get something to eat." Abby took her daughters hand in her own and went out into the hallway.

Emily hopped from one foot to the other.

"Walk properly."

"I can't the floors too cold."

Abby looked down at the marble flooring and then to her daughters bare feet. "When did you get red nail polish?" Abby asked lifting her daughter into her arms.

"Sierra did it for me ages ago. It was when you were sick." Emily replied looking down at her toes.

"Very pretty." Abby realized that up until just then that was the first time she hadn't thought about Richard or what he had done to her.

Abby went into the kitchen and placed Emily on a stool.

"Where's Uncle John?"

"Still sleeping." Abby said opening up various cupboards to find something that they could eat.

"Mom its in that one there." Emily said pointing to the cupboard next to the sink.

Abby opened it up and found an assortment of cereal boxes. _'For a single guy he sure has a lot of cereal.' _Abby thought. "Okay squirt what do you want?"

"Fruit loops." Emily replied sucking on the end of her hair.

Abby poored the cereal in a bowl for her daughter adding the milk then placed it infront of Emily with a spoon.

Abby sighed and sat next to her daughter eating out of the box, she had no clue what to do next.

* * *

"Aunt Susan!" Emily cried as she went running into Susan's arms.

Susan lifted Emily up into her arms and looked at her in complete amazement. "Where's Mommy?" Susan follwed the direction of Emily's point, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing Abby stood there. "Oh my God Abby! Your okay."

Abby smiled "Of course I'm okay, I'm a big girl now Susan. I can look after myself."

Susan put her arm around Abby's shoulder. "So did you come back because you knew how under - staffed we were today? Could you sense my anger? Or was it just that you missed this place so much you just couldn't wait to get back?" She laughed.

"You wish." Abby replied.

Carter came in right behind them, Susan looked back and forth from Abby then to Carter then right at the little girl she was holding in her arms.

"We're staying with Uncle John."

Susan gave Abby a cheeky grin as they all made their way into the lounge. Emily wriggled down from Susan's arms and ran over to Carter. "Can I come and help you today Uncle John?"

Carter bent down to her eye level. "Not today sweetie, I don't think Mommy's planning on staying."

"No Mommy is not planning on staying!" Abby laughed. "I just came in to say hi."

"You can't stay for just one coffee?" Susan asked tilting her head to the side.

Abby mimicked her friends actions. "Okay, but just one."

After ten minutes Susan had to go back to work, leaving Abby and Emily outside in the cold.

"Okay where do you wanna go?" Abby asked wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Home." Emily replied. "But I mean Uncle John's not the apartment." She added quickly.

Abby stroked the back of her daughter's head. "Okay, well lets go to the store first and get some things."

Abby and Emily made their way across the street and into the Jumbo Mart, the warmth hit them as soon as the entered. Abby instantly took off her gloves and started to rub her hands together and try to get all feeling back into her fingers. "Okay honey you go and find some candy or something, I'm just going to get us something to eat."

Emily scurried off in one direction as Abby headed straight towards aisle 7, where the liquor was. She picked up a 12 pack of beer and quickly went over to the counter to pay for it before Emily could see what she had bought. Abby smiled nervously as she handed over her money, as if the whole world knew about her drinking problem and somebody was going to tell on her. But the shop assistant carefully placed the beer into a bag and handed it to Abby along with her change.

"Whats that?" Emily asked just as Abby had pulled the bag down from the counter.

Abby looked at her nervously, before taking a deep breath. "Nothing much.Have you got what you wanted?"

Emily nodded her head and handed it to her Mother who paid for it.

"Did you get something for lunch?" Emily asked trying to open up her candy bar with her gloves on.

Abby took the candy from her and opened it herself. "No, I couldn't find anything, we'll try the store near to Uncle John's house later." She said smiling down at her daughter.

Abby put her gloves back on and took a hold of her daughters hand with her free hand, as they crossed the street to catch the EL.

* * *

When Abby got back to Carter's she sent Emily in the living room to watch TV, as she ran upstairs to hide her alcohol. She didn't even know if she was going to drink it yet, but even if she was she didn't want Carter finding out about it.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading, you know what to do now hit that button! (",)**


	8. Hair Of The Dog

When Abby awoke the first thing she did was grab a hold of her head, she had a splitting headache. She looked over to where Emily slept, but she wasn't there. Abby got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and staring back wasn't a very pleasent sight. She filled the wash basin with cold water and splashed it over her face, trying to refresh herself. But she looked exactly the same but now she was wet.

She rummaged around in the medicine cabinet looking for asprin or ibuprofen anything to get rid of this headache.

"He's a doctor you'd think there would be something" Abby muttered to herself, but she found nothing. Slamming the door shut she sat down on the floor putting her head in her hands.

She knew one way that would get rid of her headache, she reached down into the bottom of the laundry bin and pulled out a bottle of beer. She searched around for the bottle opener, after a few minutes she gave up. She used her teeth. Chucking the cap into the sink she poured the liquid down her throat.

After half of the bottle was gone, so was her headache. Finishing off the bottle she hid it where she had hid the rest, in her bag under the bed. She went back into the bathroom and started to clean her teeth to get rid of the smell of alcohol, she showered and got dressed before making her way downstairs.

"Wow what time is it?" Abby asked walking into the living room where Carter and Emily were sat reading a book.

"Its a quarter to twelve. So I suppose I can still say good morning." Carter laughed.

Abby sat next to Emily kissing the top of her head. "So are you working today?" Abby asked Carter.

"Yeah I'm covering for Susan I'm doing the 8 till 12 for her."

"Oh okay." Abby smiled. "Is it okay of I go and make something to eat? I'm a little peckish."

Abby went to stand up but Carter got up first and sat her back down. "Leave it I'll get Josie to do us something. Your my guest and your here to rest."

"Seriously Carter its fine, I can do it." Abby laughed as she went to stand up again, Carter placed his hands back on her shoulders and made her sit back down.

"Here Em." He said lifting Emily onto Abby's lap. "Sit here on Mommy's lap and don't let her get up."

"She tiny! I can lift her." Abby laughed.

"Fine!" Carter said raising his arms above his head, he lifted Emily from her mothers lap and sat on Abby's lap himself. "Okay, Emily could you go into the kitchen and ask Josie to whip us up something quick?"

Emily nodded her head before running out of the living room.

"Hmm, I'd like to see you try and lift me!" Carter laughed.

"Wanna bet?" Abby twisted his arm behind his back and tickled under him other arm. Carter laughed and quickly jumped up from Abby's lap, and lay on the floor in defeat. Abby laughed and stood up dusting off her hands in accomplishment. Carter grabbed Abby's legs and pulled her down with him. Abby laughed before Carter leaned in a kissed her, Abby willingly let him kiss her then they heard tiny footsteps running down the hall. She quickly pulled away and stood up.

Emily opened the door and ran and jumped on Carter who was still lying on the floor. "Ugh!" He said as Emily jumped straight onto his stomach. "Okay did you tell Josie Squirt?"

"Yeah, and she said it'll be ready in fifty hundred minutes." Emily laughed.

Carter tickled her stomach. "Fifty hundred minutes! I think someones telling fibs."

Emily continued laughing. "Okay she said 15 minutes."

Abby looked on, he was so good with her. He and Emily had a bond, the kind of bond that she would have liked with her own father, if he'd had stayed around long enough. And the kind of bond she wanted Emily and Richard to have, that was the reason she had stayed with him for so long. For Emily's sake, but now she could see that it was a waste of time. Richard hated children, but Carter loved them and he especially loved Emily.

Carter started to make his way into the kitchen, he placed Emily on a chair up to the table and went over to Josie who had a can of whipped cream and some strawberrys.

"Ummm Josie what are you doing?" Carter asked holding in his laughter.

"Im making you something with whipped cream Mr Carter, that is what you asked for is it not?" Josie asked slightly confused.

"No I asked you to..." He turned round to Emily. "What did you asked Josie to do Em?"

"To make something with whipped cream, like you asked Uncle John."

Carter looked over to Abby and they both laughed.

"Did you want me to make something else Mr Carter?" Josie said as she started to pick up the bowl of strawberries.

"No no its okay Josie, the strawberries are fine. Emily just got muddled up what I said." Carter sat opposite Abby who was sat next to Emily. Abby coyley smiled over at Carter but tried avoiding all possible eye contact after that.

* * *

"Here." Ben dumped a bag full of money on the the reception table at the police station. "Now let my brother go."

"Excuse me?" The female officer said. "Who is your brother?"

"Richard Lockhart. You gonna let him out or what? Here's the bail money."

"There is a ritual that I have to go through first but as soon as im through with that then yes, your brother will be free to go." The Officer said sorting through some paper work.

"Women." Ben muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry sir what was that?"

"Nothing!" Ben gave an exasperated sigh.

"Frankly sir I don't like your attitude."

"Frankly Trish" He said reading her name badge and emphasizing when he said her name. "I don't give a shit, I just want my brother so I can get outta here."

Trish sighed and got back to the papers. "Okay if you would like to sign here, and here and here. Then your brother can go."

Ben picked up the pen and signed before throwing the pen onto the table. Trish went back and released Richard.

"Hey bro." Ben said as he saw Richard emerge from the big double doors. "Ready?"

"You bet." Richard said grabbing his things from the police officer.

Both of the Lockhart brothers left slamming the doors behind them.

Richard took Ben back to his apartment, he opened up the door and was greeted with the mess that he had made. He went into Emily's bedroom and saw that nearly everything was gone. "I knew that bitch would have come back and cleared all her stuff out."

"I told you I saw her, and she was heading somewhere with this guy called John. And she had Emily with her too."

"Did she recognize you?" Richard asked

"How could she have recognized me? I've never met her before, I only remember her from the pictures you've showed me. But I tell ya that little girl she's got your eyes bro, shes a right special one that one."

"Truth be told I can't stand that little brat, I only want her, to hurt Abby because I know she means everything to her. And by taking her away Abby will break down, and I wanna be around to see it happen."


	9. Mad Max

**A/N: This takes place a week later. So Abby has been drinking in secret from Carter, but she has just started going back to work. How long will she be able to keep it a secret?**

"Its nice to have you back Mr. Taggart." Principle McChristie said, welcoming Sam, Luka and Alex into his office. Luka and Sam shook his hand before taking a seat. "Now I understand the situation between you and Max Graham, and I also understand that he was the one who started the fight." Principle McChristie started. "But its no excuse for fighting, is it Alex?"

Alex Sheepishly looked down at his shoes and shook his head.

"Okay now if anything else is said, don't lash out, either come to me or one of the other teachers. Understand?"

"Yes Principle McChristie." Alex replied.

"Okay run along to your class now."

Alex got up and scurried off to his classroom.

"Thank you for both coming in." Principle McChristie said to Sam and Luka. "I know you are both extremely busy people. I just wanted to talk to you about Alex's school work. He has been falling behind for a couple of weeks now."

'_A couple of weeks' _Sam thought to herself. _'That's when Steve last showed his face.'_ Sam smiled at him. "I think I know why. Don't worry I'll talk to him tonight."

Both Sam and Luka stood up from their seats.

"Okay. Thank you Miss Taggart. Mr. Kovac." Principle McChristie rose from his seat and shook both of their hands again as they left.

Luka looked down at Sam. "So?"

"I'll tell you when we get in the car." Sam said smiling at Principle McChristie's secretary. When they got out of her office Sam noticed Abby and Emily sat on the bench outside of the office.

"Hey Abby. What are you doing here." Sam smiled.

"I'm enrolling Emily. We've been staying with Carter and this school is so much closer than her old one." Abby said standing up.

"Well it'll be nice to see a familiar face when it comes to picking them up." Sam laughed. "Anyway we'd better get going, Weaver will kill me if I'm late again."

"See ya Sam. Bye Luka." Abby said sitting back down.

"Bye Ab, by Emily."

Emily grinned at Luka and coyly waved at them both.

"How somebody can beat on someone as nice at Abby I'll never know ." Sam clasped Luka's hand in her own as they walked out of the school building.

* * *

"Okay Morris, Ray and Neela." Susan yelled out. Each doctor made their way over to Susan who handed them each a chart. "Ray you get an old lady complaining of hip pain. Neela, a greasy teenager who I think has a fractured wrist. And Morris, you have a four year old who has a marble stuck up his nose. Attractive." Susan laughed.

"Why do I always get the gross ones?" Morris complained.

"Because you're the lucky one." Susan said patting him on the back and walking in the direction of chairs. Her eyes then caught the entrance and a familiar face. "Abby! How have you been? I haven't seen you since last week"

"Yeah, I've been good. Glad to be back at work thought…..Kinda anyway." Abby laughed.

They both made their way into the lounge.

"So where's Emily?" Susan asked pouring herself and Abby a cup of coffee.

"School. Well this is just a trial day to see how she likes it." Abby took the coffee from Susan and took a sip. "It's a lot closer than her other school, and Sam's kid goes there too. So if I need someone to pick her up hopefully Sam or Luka can do it. So I just hope she likes it."

"So your staying with Carter then?" Susan winked at Abby.

Abby could feel her cheeks starting to burn up, and bowed her head.

"I always said that you two make a cute couple."

"Susan! We are not dating." Abby said slightly shocked at what her friend was insinuating.

"Okay!" Susan said putting her hands up defensively, then Weaver burst in through the doors.

"Susan aren't you supposed to be…" She stopped when she noticed Abby stood there. "Hey Abby, how are you holding up?" Her tone instantly changing.

"I'm good thanks Kerry. Life goes one, and I'm getting on with mine." Abby smiled.

Kerry smiled sympathetically at Abby. "Well there are people out there in need of care assistance. So chop chop!"

Abby and Susan turned and laughed at one another before following Kerry out.

* * *

It was recess at Chicago Elementary School, Alex was stood by the school building with two of his friends idly kicking a ball around.

"Man I can't believe that Principle McChristie suspended you from school even though you didn't do anything." Travis said sitting down next to the wall."

"I know , but everyone's afraid of Mad Max. Life sucks." Alex sighed. "But my Dad said that once he's found somewhere permanent to stay I can go live with him."

"Man you are so lucky!" Dean said

The three boys sat there just looking around the playground for something else to do.

"Look at that, Mad Max has found someone new to pick on." Dean said pointing at a few first graders. Usually Alex didn't care, Max never actually hurt them, just taunted them. But at a closer glance he recognized the girl he was picking on.

"Whatsa matter little girl? haven't you got anything to say?" Max said as he held Emily's jacket above her head. Emily stood there almost in tears. "What don't you speak?" Max poked her shoulder, making Emily stumble back slightly.

Alex immediately stood up and ran over. "Hey leave her alone!"

"Awww Taggart is this your little girlfriend?" Max said holding up one of Emily's pigtails. Emily closed her eyes and instantly tensed up her body. Visions of her father hitting her mother going around in her head.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Alex took Emily's hand and began to lead her inside.

"Look their holding hands." Max said following behind very closely. "How cute." He pushed Alex, which consequently caused Emily to fall down too. Alex stood up and went to hit Max back, but remembered what Principle McChristie had said. He left Emily crying on the floor and turned round to go back in. Just as he went to open the door to the school building, Principle McChristie opened the door. Alex froze, sure he was going to get told off.

"Max Graham, I suggest you come with me. Alex if you would be as kind as to take Emily to see the school nurse please." Principle McChristie took Max inside, followed by Alex and Emily.

By the time three O'clock came Max had been excluded again. Alex waited for either his Mom or Luka to pick him up. Seeing his Mom come round the corner he sighed and walked over.

"Hey buddy how was school?" Sam said draping her arm over Alex's shoulder.

"It was okay." Alex said smiling.

* * *

"Shit." Richard muttered as he stubbed his toe on one of Emily's toys as he stumbled in through the front door at two O'clock in the morning.

"Hey bro." Ben said. He was sat on the couch watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked, his words slurred. "You were supposed to have tidied up this shit hole."

"I've been busy, I haven't had time. Anyway its your house. You do it."

Richard stumbled over to Ben and pulled him up by the collar of his shirt. Pinning him against the wall he started to shout at him. His breath wreaked of alcohol. "When I tell you to do something. You do it. Don't mess me around Ben, I've put you in hospital once and I can do it again."

Richard let go of Ben and stumbled into his room, leaving Ben on his own. Frightened of what his brother might do Ben decided to begin tidying.


	10. 126:30

**Thank you for all of your reviews so far! I love recieving them! I promise things will start happening soon, I've just had a bit of writer's block but now I'm back on track!

* * *

**

"_Lilo why are you all wet?"_

"_Its sandwich day. Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich…"_

"_Pudge is a fish?"_

"_And today we were out of peanut butter. So I asked my sister what to give him, and she said "a tuna sandwich". I can't give Pudge tuna. Do you know what tuna is?"_

"_Fish?"_

"_ITS FISH! I can't give Pudge the fish tuna, I'd be an abomination. I'm late because I had to go to the store to get peanut butter, 'cause all we have is… is… STINKIN TUNA!"_

"_Lilo, Lilo, why is this so important?_

"_Pudge controls the weather."_

The little girl erupted in a fit of giggles. Carter sighed, it was funny the first time he saw it but after the 4th time it was getting a bit old.

"Hey Em. Why don't we watch…..The Wizard of Oz." Carter said leaping off of the couch and grabbing the DVD from the side. "You like this one, Mommy told me it was your favorite."

"No." Emily said shaking her head. "I want to watch this one

"Haven't you had enough of this one yet?" Carter asked.

Emily picked up the remote and re played the bit she just watched, laughing as though it was the first time she'd seen that bit. "This bits my favorite."

"I know." Carter sighed. "Okay why don't we go out for a bit? Yeah?"

"Where to?"

"Well where do you want to go?"

Emily jumped down off of the couch and ran over to the TV switching it off. "I wanna go see Mommy." She replied excitedly throwing her arms around Carter's legs looking up at him.

"Then to the ER we shall go!" He laughed. "Lets go and get our coats on."

* * *

Carter parked across the road, with Emily's hand in his they crossed the icy road across to the ER.

He checked down at his watch, it was 7:30pm. Abby was working until 12pm that night so he knew she would still be there.

He entered the ER taking off his gloves and un buttoning his jacket. Before taking off Emily's hat, as she took off her gloves.

"Hey Susan, is Abby around anywhere?" Carter asked heading towards Admit.

"Nope she finished an hour ago. Where as I on the other hand am here until 6 tomorrow morning!" Susan replied smiling down at Emily. "Hey Em, you being a good girl for your Uncle John?

Emily gave Susan a huge smile and nodded. "We watched Lilo and Stitch."

"Four times." Carter mouthed to his friend. "Whoa, wait a minute. Did you just say she finished an hour ago? I thought she was working the 12-12 shift today?"

"Nope. 12-6:30. She asked Weaver for it herself. I was stood right there. Why don't you go into the lounge and see if you can find Alex?" Susan said directing her last comment at Emily. Emily ran off in the direction of the lounge before disappearing behind the doors. "Is something wrong?"

Carter shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've hardly seen Abby this week, she told me she was working graveyard shifts."

"Nine times outta ten she's been outta here by 6, 7 at the latest this week." Susan beckoned for Carter to follow her into one of the exam rooms. Shutting the door behind her she sat down. "I've been meaning to talk to you about her though, I'm worried about her."

"What about?" Carter had a feeling he knew what she was going to say, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"I think she's drinking again."

Giving an exasperated sigh Carter rested his head in his hands. "I thought this was the last time I was going to have to deal with this."

"Its not your problem though Carter. She knows the risks."

"But I feel responsible, I should have known she was heading in that direction again. When did you first have your suspicions?" He asked sitting up straight.

"A couple of days ago. I asked her for change for a five, when she put her hand into her pocket to pull out her wallet a bottle cap fell out too."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, just picked it back up and made out like it never happened. I tried confronting her earlier, but she told me it was none of my business. And I didn't want to get into a fight about it."

"I can't believe how selfish she's being. Acting like a teenager." Carter sighed. "Well I'd better get Emily back, its past her bed time as it is." Carter smiled at Susan.

Susan patted his back as he got up. "Don't worry about her, Abby's strong. You know that after all she's been through."

Nodding his head they both left the exam room and headed towards the lounge, where Emily was sat with Alex. Alex was doing his homework and Emily was happily coloring.

"Come on squirt lets go." Carter said holding the door open, Emily jumped down from the table and walked under Carter's arm waving bye to Alex and out into the busy corridors of the hospital.

"I thought we were going to see Mommy?" Emily asked disappointed.

"Mommy's busier than I thought she was sweetie. And she's in another part of the hospital, but don't worry you'll see her tomorrow." Carter lied, after realizing that neither of them had seen Abby properly in almost a week.

Carter put Emily's hat back on her, and took her hand. As they walked past chairs, Emily noticed a familiar face in the crowd who's eyes followed her until she was out of eye sight.

* * *

The shrill ringing of a phone woke Carter, he turned over in bed to turn the light on and see what the time was. "Its 2 O'clock in the morning, whoever this is it had better be good." He said groggily, as he answered the phone.

"Please help me." The shaky voice replied.

"Abby? Abby is that you?" Carter immediately sat up in bed, forgetting about being tired. His voice riddled with concern. "Where are you?"

"I..I..Ummm…The corner of Westbury Avenue." Abby's managed to say through the tears.

"Stay right there I'm coming." Hanging up the phone he quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Running into Emily's room he grabbed her out of bed and rushed down to the car.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked slightly confused as Carter buckled her into the car, before jumping into the front seat and starting the car.

"I have to go and do something Em. Just sit tight." He reversed into the street before speeding off in the direction of the ER.

Emily had fallen asleep again in the back of the car. Carter got her out of the car and ran into the ER, frantically searching for someone.

"Hey Jerry! Do me a favor, I've got to do something. Look after Emily for me, I won't be five minutes I promise." Carter said putting Emily in his arms. "Thanks." Carter said rushing back out of the ER. Leaving Jerry stood there with a six year old in his arms.

* * *

Carter quickly drove round searching for Westbury Avenue. He knew where it was, but in all the confusion everything seemed jumbled. Finally finding it, he slowly crawled the streets searching for Abby. Stopping the car he got out and headed to where Abby was cowered in a corner.

He looked down at her, not knowing what to do. He just wanted to shout at her for being so selfish, and he also wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Abby slowly got up and advanced towards Carter, trying to hide her face in the shadows. He lifted up her chin and saw the black eye and the gash, which blood was seeping from.

"Who did this too you?" He asked quietly.

Abby shakily wiped her nose with her hand. "I..I fell." She pointed to the step where she had been sitting.

Carter lead her to the car, the drive to the ER was in silence.

Upon arriving, Abby and Carter got out and headed towards the bright lights of the ER. Keeping their heads down they walked straight past all of the staring faces in admit and went into one of the exam rooms, and away from all the whispering voices.

They entered the dark room, Carter switched on the light and examined Abby's head. He started to clean the wound on her forehead.

"I…"Abby started but was quickly cut off by Carter.

"Don't, I don't want to hear it." He replied calmly, more calm than Abby thought he would have been.

"Please." She said holding back the tears. "I..I didn…I'm sorry."

"What for?" Carter said not even looking at her.

Abby sight shakily "I…I…I don't know."

"Then don't apologize if you don't know what for. I think this is going to need stitches. I'll be right back." Carter left Abby and headed towards the supplies.

Carter headed towards Admit after not being able to find what he was looking for. "Susan, I need a suture kit. I can't find one." Carter called from just outside the lounge, waking up Emily who was asleep in there.

"I'll get you one." She yelled back.

Carter started to make his way back to Abby, unbeknownst to him Emily was following him. He went back into the room, leaving the door open for Susan.

Emily stood in the door way, her pajamas hanging loosely off of her tiny frame. She stared at her Mother in shock at her injuries, just like what her Dad had given her last time. "Mommy, I'm cold." She said quietly shivering as her bare feet were on the cold floor.

"Shit." Abby mumbled, trying to cover her face without touching it

Carter quickly turned around trying to shield Emily from seeing her Mothers face. He left Abby's side and ran over to Emily picking her up and shutting the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked almost in tears.

"Nothings wrong sweetie, Mommy just fell and hurt herself. But I'm going to make her better. I promise." Carter said soothingly. Smoothing Emily's unruly curls.

"She always falls and hurts herself, that nasty man used to hurt her though." Emily struggled to get down. "I want my Mommy." She sobbed, after she realized Carter wasn't going to let her get down.

"Shhh.shhh." Carter said in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Mooooom, Mommmmmy." Emily sobbed out loud. Her crying was erratic, Carter couldn't calm her down. "I want my Mommy." Her voice was croaky. Adding to the fact that she was tired and it was almost 3am.

Abby emerged from the exam room and took Emily from Carter. Emily immediately threw her arms around her mothers neck, and held on tightly not wanting to let go. Carter looked down at Abby's own tear stained face, she looked just like a child herself. And if truth be told Abby needed that hug more than Emily. Carter wanted to hug Abby though, but the last time he got close she just pushed him away and he couldn't deal with that right now.

Carter ushered Abby back into the exam room when he saw Susan coming with the suture kit, little did they know they were being watched.

* * *

**Please review! Your reviewsare what give me the encouragement to write a new chapter! So hit that button! (",)**


	11. Pinky Promise

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Hope you like the next chapter!

* * *

**

"Quickly pack up your things." Abby instructed, as she tossed her clothes into her bag.

"I don't want to go." Emily whined.

"I said pack up your things. Do it!"

Sighing Emily started putting her clothes and toys into a bag.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked.

"I've found us a new apartment, not far from your new school." Abby tried shutting her overflowing suitcase, eventually with a little effort she managed to zip it up. "Okay, are you ready."

Emily picked up her bags and walked towards the door.

When they got to the front door Carter was there to say goodbye.

Abby opened the front door. "Say goodbye and come to the car." She said before going to the car herself, she hauled the bags out not looking back at Carter once.

"You be a good girl for your mom." Carter said bending down to her level and rubbing noses with the little girl.

Emily laughed and put her arms around Carter's neck. "I will Uncle John. Are you still coming round on my birthday?"

"You bet! I promised didn't I?"

Emily held up her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He said locking his finger in hers.

Abby looked on, they had a special bond, it was cute to watch them together. But Carter didn't want her there, he had made that very clear. But she had always vowed that as soon as she found them somewhere to stay they would leave. "Emily hurry up please."

Emily picked up her bag with both hands and ran to the car.

Carter waved them off, Emily was the only one who waved. Abby kept her eyes on the road ahead.

Carter was crushed, he knew he had hurt Abby but he just didn't want to try and help somebody who rejected the help. He loved her, but he couldn't get close enough to tell her.

* * *

"It smells funny." Emily scrunched up her nose as they entered their new apartment.

Abby looked around, the place was relatively nice for what she was paying for it. Plus it was fully furnished. "Just open up a few windows. I'm going to go down and get the rest of the bags." Abby was about to open the door.

"Don't leave me on my own." Emily panicked.

"I'm only going to get a few bags Em. I'm going to be gone less that two minutes."

Emily just stared up at her mother with her big green eyes, at that particular moment she looked just like her father

"Okay, come on then." Abby beckoned for Emily to follow her out.

**A Week Later**

"Can I be in it Mom?" Emily asked as they left the school playground.

"We'll have to see Em." Abby said not even looking down at her daughter, she quickened her pace leaving Emily slowly running behind her.

"Mom. Mom. Mommy." Emily said trying to catch up.

"What!" Abby said angrily stopping and turning around to face Emily, who came to a halt.

The other parents in the playground all turned round to see who have just shouted. Abby, who was slightly embarrassed partly to do with her appearance, grabbed Emily by the arm and marched her to the car.

"Why can't you just behave yourself?" Abby opened up the car door chucking Emily's school bag on the front passengers seat. Emily got in the back, laying across the seats fighting back the tears.

When they got back to their apartment Emily grabbed her bag and ran straight into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Do that again and you'll be in serious trouble." Abby yelled, she made her way over to the fridge and got herself a cold beer out.

* * *

The next day started just as they had for the past week. Emily had gotten herself up and ready for school, she made her own breakfast and sat and watched half an hour of cartoons before going in and waking up her mother.

"Mom, its time for me to go to school." Emily said opening the door a crack and peering her head through.

"Okay sweetie just give me five minute." Abby said groggily.

Emily shut the door and went back to the TV.

Fifteen minutes later Abby emerged from her room, wearing exactly what she had on yesterday. "Okay quick Em, turn off the TV and grab your bag or we'll be late."

She stopped the car outside of the school, she kissed Emily on top of her head before watching her walk into the school building. That's when she realized Emily's hair hadn't been combed. Her hair looked like it had been back brushed. Abby was just about to call her back when she disappeared inside the building.

Abby shrugged it off, she was too tired to care, all she could think about was going home and getting some sleep before she started her six hour shift. To most people a six hour shift isn't long at all, but to an alcoholic its forever.

* * *

"Oh hey Sam." Abby said as she entered the ER. "Who's picking up Alex tonight?"

"Luka." Sam said rubbing off another name from the board and adding a new one.

"Do you think he would be able to do me a huge favor and pick up Emily for me and look after her until six?"

Sam smiled over at Abby. "Yeah it shouldn't be a problem. I'll tell him."

"Thanks you're a life saver."

* * *

Luka stood in the playground waiting for the school to be dismissed.

"So where is that accent from?" One of the mothers asked.

"Ummm… Croatia." Luka blushed, he could tell that they were flirting with him.

"Croatia huh! Very exotic." Another of the mothers said, flicking her hair playfully.

Luka laughed nervously and looked down at his watch, secretly wishing that the school bell would hurry up and ring. "It was nice talking to you ladies." Luka said leaving his admirers lusting after him and moving closer to the door.

He waited a further five minute before the bell rang signaling the end of school. Hoards of children ranging from the ages of six to eleven came swarming out of the building.

Alex headed straight over to Luka and handed him some school letters and his jacket.

"What are you waiting for?" Alex asked.

"Emily." Luka's eyes searching the playground.

Alex took Luka's arm and started to drag him inside. "She has to wait inside for Abby. Why are we picking her up anyway?"

"Because Abby is working." Luka peered inside the classroom where Emily was sat talking to her teacher, Miss Stratford.

He knocked and opened the door, when Emily saw him her eyes lit up.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Emily." He said.

Miss Stratford was a little hesitant, but Emily went running over to him. "Okay." She smiled, then she noticed Alex stood in the doorway.

"Where's my Mom?" Emily asked looking up at Luka.

"She's at work sweetie." Luka said smiling down at the little girl. "Thank you." He said directing his last comment at Miss Stratford.

"Have a nice weekend." She said to Luka. "See you on Monday Emily. By Alex."

Both Alex and Emily waved before they all left the classroom and headed out towards the car.

* * *

"Okay what do you guys want for dinner?" Luka asked as they were sat in traffic.

"I'm staying for dinner?" Emily asked excitedly.

Luka nodded his head looking the rearview mirror. "Well?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Alex replied.

"Yeah!" Emily cheered.

"Okay, spaghetti and meatballs it is." Luka laughed.

Once the traffic had dispersed, Luka made his way to the store.

They all got out, Emily ran over and held onto Luka's hand, he got a shopping cart and lifted her in it, surprisingly she was still small enough to fit in the seat.

"Okay first what do we need?" Luka said out loud.

"Spaghetti?" Emily asked a little hesitantly.

"We sure do. Okay Alex go get the spaghetti and Emily can put it in the cart." Luka instructed.

They did the rest of the shopping like this, then Luka went off in search for some wine leaving Alex and Emily in the candy aisle to choose what they wanted. Alex wandered off in search magazines, leaving Emily deciding what she wanted.

"Hello Emily." A voice said.

Emily whipped her head around to see who it was. "Hi Ben." Emily said smiling when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." He laughed. "Where's your Mom?"

"She's at work. I'm going to Alex's for dinner."

"Does she work at lot?" Ben was trying to find out all he could about Abby.

"No."

"Does she go out a lot?"

Emily looked at Ben with a confused look. "No."

"Okay, Lets get…." Luka said as he came round the corner and saw Ben talking to Emily.

Ben quickly went off in the other direction.

"Who was that?" Luka asked concerned.

"That's Ben."

"What did he say to you?"

"He just asked me about my Mom. We met him when we were going to go to New York." Emily said swinging her legs.

"Where's Alex?" Luka said starting to push the cart in a hurry.

"Looking at the magazines. Luka what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Nothing sweetie, we just better get going. Alex come on." He said calling him and heading towards the check out.

* * *

"And you don't know where she is?" Luka said on the phone. "Okay…no…no its alright. Thanks anyway." He said hanging up the phone.

"When is she coming." Emily yawned. Just as she said that Sam walked in, Emily quickly ran to the door to see if her mother was there too.

"Hey Emily." Sam said touching the top of Emily's head and going inside. She shot Luka a puzzled look and then looked back at Emily. "Why is she still here?" Sam said through her teeth quietly.

Luka shrugged his shoulders

"Emily why don't you go and see what Alex is doing." Sam said.

"Okay." Emily said sighing.

"I've called around, but no one has seen her." Luka said standing up and following Sam into the kitchen. "Are you sure that she left at six?"

"Yep, I saw her go. Did you try Carter?"

"Carter hasn't seen her, neither has Susan, Weaver, Pratt, Ray, Morris or Jane." Luka said. "What are we going to do?"

"Just wait it out, what else can you do." Sam said. "She'll come for Emily sooner or later, she's a grown adult, she knows exactly what she's doing."

"Yeah but what about Emily, she's been asking for Abby since after dinner. She's not stupid you know, she knows something's going on."

* * *

"Can I play with this?" Emily asked Alex as they were sat on his bedroom floor.

"Do you even know what it is?"

"No, but I can figure it out y'know." Emily said looking at the toy she had in her hand closely.

"Here." Alex said taking it from her and switching it on. "Now hold onto that end." Alex smacked the middle of the toy.

_Twist it._

"Quick twist it."

_Pull it._

Eventually Emily got the hang of it, and they played 'Bop It' for about half an hour before Emily eventually got bored, and went back to find Sam and Luka.

"Is she here yet?" Emily asked.

"Not yet honey, why don't you come and sit with me." Sam said patting her lap. Emily got up on the sofa and lay her head on Sam's lap. Eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Abby drunkenly walked the streets, stopping every so often to take a drink from the bottle of whiskey she was carrying in her hand.

"Hello Abby." Abby turned around and was met with a fist.

She looked up and saw a familiar face before blacking out.

* * *

**Don't forget to review folks! (",)**


	12. Missing Person?

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far guys! They're muchly appreciated, and just so y'all know the bit in _italics _is supposed to have been from the previous day…if that makes any sense lol.

* * *

**

"I can't just sit here Sam." Luka complained. "She was supposed to have picked her up at six - thirty, and its nearly eleven."

Sam bit her bottom lip, she had heard about Abby's 'problems' at work, everyone had been talking about it behind her back.

"Okay you can go look for her, but if you can't find her by midnight…"

"Okay I get it." Luka said kissing Sam. "I'll see you in an hour."

Sam made her way upstairs to check on the sleeping children. Alex had given up most of his bead to Emily, who was sleeping comfortably in one of Sam's shirts, Alex on the other hand was hanging off the bed. Sam lifted his arms and legs and placed them under the covers, kissing his forehead.

"She doesn't mean to do it." Alex said just as his mother was about to leave.

"Who doesn't mean to do what?" Sam whispered going back to the bed and kneeling down to her sons level.

"Abby." Alex said very matter of fact. "Emily was telling me. She told me loads."

Sam got up and pulled him out of bed by the arm and out onto the stairs.

"Mom what are you doing?" Alex said loudly thinking he was in trouble.

"Sh! I don't want to wake Emily." Sam closed the bedroom door to." What exactly did Emily tell you?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her."

"Alex, Abby might be in trouble. You need to tell me everything you know." Sam said shaking him slightly.

Alex sighed and hesitantly looked over to his bedroom door as if he were telling his mother top government secrets. "Well sometimes Abby leaves Emily on her own at night, and when she comes back she's drunk. But Emily's always in bed and Abby thinks she's asleep."

Sam's mouth fell open in shock, she knew Abby had her problems. But she never thought she would ever leave her six year old daughter in her own. "Is that all she told you?"

Alex cringed at his mothers pensive stare, he promised Emily he wouldn't tell. But he also knew how Emily wanted her Mom, and he wanted his bed back to himself. "Once Abby forgot to pick Emily up from school and her teacher Miss Stratford took her home…"

"_Okay Emily, lets get you home then." Miss Stratford said to the upset little girl._

_Emily and Miss Stratford made their way out to the car, Miss Stratford opened up the passengers side and lifted Emily up into the seat buckling her in._

"_I guess Mommy forgot what time it was." Miss Stratford said as she set off. "Because I know that she has a very important job."_

_Emily was staring out of her window watching as the snow fell. "She's a nurse, at that hospital there." Emily pointed as they drove past county general. She caught sight of Susan who waved confusingly at the little girl. "That's my Aunt Susan." Emily grinned._

_They spent the rest of their journey talking about anything. Miss Stratford trying to find out all she could about Emily's home life. And from what she could gather it wasn't a very happy one._

"_So are you going to be in our school play this year?"_

_Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I asked my Mom, but she said she would have to see." She looked disappointingly down at her shoes._

_Miss Stratford stopped the car outside of Abby's apartment block. "Well how about I talk to your Mommy about it?"_

"_Really?" Emily grinned._

_Miss Stratford got out of the car and went round to let Emily out. "Sure come on." She said lifting her down and taking her hand._

_They made their way up to the forth floor and Miss Stratford knocked on the door. "Mrs. Lockhart." She awaited a response. "Mrs. Lockhart?. It's Emily's teacher, Miss Stratford, I have Emily here with me."_

_Abby sat bolt up right in bed before flopping right back down. She turned over and glanced at the clock, it was four O'clock. "Shit!" She called out._

_Slowly she pulled herself out of bed, and wrapped her robe around her, she opened up her bedroom door placing her bare feet on the cold wooden floor she made her way over to the front door._

_When Abby opened up the front door, Emily instantly threw her arms around her mothers waist. "I thought something bad had happened like before." Emily said quietly into her mothers stomach, but not quiet enough so Miss Stratford couldn't hear._

_Abby pushed Emily in the direction of the living room. "Thank you for bringing her home. I Ummm… haven't been feeling too well lately. I'd ask you to come in…but…well y'know with the germs and everything." Abby rambled._

"_That's perfectly okay Mrs. Lockhart. And it was no problem." Miss Stratford smiled. "Also I was wondering about Emily being in the schools Christmas production."_

_Abby was rubbing her temples, not really listening to what was being said. "Ummm. Yeah, sure. Whatever."_

"_Okay great! I can't wait to see you at the production. Goodbye Mrs. Lockhart."_

_Abby shut the door, and went straight back to bed._

_Miss Stratford wrote down what she had just witnessed. She could smell the alcohol a mile off, and as for the state of their apartment, she was going to be keeping a close eye on them._

"Emily told you that?" Sam asked.

Alex nodded his head. "Yeah, Emily said that today all Miss Stratford did was ask her questions…Mom can I go back to bed now?"

Sam kissed the top of his head and let him go back to sleep, making her way downstairs.

* * *

Sam stared at the clock, it was five past midnight, just as she was about to call Luka and see where he was he came in through the door.

"Didn't find her them?" Sam asked already knowing the answer.

Luka sighed shaking his head as he hung up his jacket. "I think we should call the police." He said

"I think we should wait until morning." Sam said before she told him everything Alex had told her.

* * *

"No, she hasn't woken yet." An echoing voice said.

"Okay, well as soon as she wakes please come and get me." A deeper voice asked.

Abby lay in a hospital bed, she desperately wanted to open her eyes and sit up and say something. But she didn't have any energy to move anything.

She lay there and listened as they discussed what she had wrong with her, it wouldn't have bothered her if she didn't understand all of the medical terms.

She had suffered bruising to her face and chest area, broken a couple of ribs…again, and had a broken wrist and ankle. But she also had teeth marks on her neck. The doctors examining her were talking about her belonging to some sort of cult. Abby wanted to get up and scream, tell them everything. But she was too exhausted to move.

* * *

"I'd like to report a missing person." Luka said into the phone receiver. "Yeah, her name is Abigail Lockhart…She was last seen Friday night around six thirty leaving work, she works at the Cook County General Hospital." Luka listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"She has brown hair about shoulder length, she's roughly 5ft 3 maybe 5ft 4...I know that. I understand that she has to be missing twenty four hours, but she has a six year old daughter who she was supposed to have collected yesterday about six forty--ish…Yes she's fine she's here with me…I am a work colleague…No my girlfriends son goes to the same school as her daughter…No sir I do understand its just she has just got out of an abusive relationship and has started drinking again. My girlfriend and I are worried about her." Luka sighed.

He felt like her was getting nowhere, he had been up half of the night worried about Abby. And now he was extremely tired and starting to get annoyed. "Okay thank you." Luka said hanging up the phone.

"What did they say?" Sam asked.

"Well they're going to alert the police to see if they can find someone who matches her description, I'm going to take a picture down later. Do you think Carter would have one?"

"Yeah probably. Those two were really close for a while."

"But…" Luka started. "Social services are being involved too."

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "No! They can't be Abby will go nuts, so will Carter! You saw what they were like last time."

"Sam its too late, plus they have to know, we can't keep Emily here."

"Well what about Abby's Mom, or even her brother, surely they would want to help." Sam said trying to search for an answer.

Luka laughed slightly "They're not exactly the most reliable of all people, they're both bipolar. She's better off being in care for a while at least until Abby gets back on her feet."

"No Luka! I won't let them! What about Carter he'll look after her I know he would. I wouldn't let them ever put Alex into care and I'm sure as hell I'm not letting them put Emily there." Sam folded her arms and sat back on the couch.

In all honesty Luka didn't like the thought of Emily being put into care, but there was nothing else anyone could do, it was best left for the authorities.

* * *

**Please review guys! (",)**


	13. Happy Birthday Baby

**A/N: Finally updated! Okay I do not own any of the characters except Emily and the others you don't recognize…blah blah blah. Lol. Also the whole thing with the social worker coming to take Emily, just go with it because I don't know exactly how the whole system works. Thanks (",)

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Emily and Alex sat upstairs watching Lilo and Stitch. Blissfully unaware on what was going on downstairs.

A Woman dressed in a brown tweed suit, wearing red trimmed glasses pushed to the end of her nose sat on the couch with a folder in her hand.

"…and you have contacted to police too Mr. Kovac?"

Luka nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, well Emily will be placed with a suitable family until things get back to normal, or we manage to contact any other family member." The social worker said as she jotted down some notes.

"I cant believe your doing thins." Sam whispered angrily through gritted teeth to Luka.

Luka smiled politely at the social worker as she stood up to leave. Luka followed her to the door leaving Sam sat on the couch. She looked like a spoilt child, her arms folded tightly across her chest and a scowl across her face.

"Someone will be her to pick up Emily in two hours time." She said. "Just gather up her things."

"Thank you Mrs. Rosenberg." Luka shook her hand, before closing the door behind her.

"What the hell did you go and do that for?" Sam unfolded her arms and yelled as loudly as she could, hitting Luka in the chest.

"Sam as much as I love that little girl, we had to inform the authorities. Abby is a missing person and Emily should be with her family."

"Ugh!" Sam said turning around and sitting back on the sofa.

* * *

Emily looked up at Luka, her big green eyes full of innocence. "Why do I have to go Uncle Luka? I want to stay here." 

"Because…well…just be a good girl for the lady Emily. And Mommy will be home to pick you up very soon I promise." Luka couldn't look the little girl in the eyes.

"But, I don't want to go." Emily's voice started to break. "I'll be good if you let me stay here. I promise."

Luka turned his back to her, and nodded for the social worker to take Emily, who screamed when the woman took her hand.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She screamed. "I WANT MY MOMMY!"

Sam held back the tears which burnt the back of her eyes. "I hope your satisfied." She made her way upstairs leaving Luka alone with his guilt.

* * *

Mrs. Rosenberg lead Emily up the steps to a large front door. A woman wearing a pink dress greeted them, she bent down to the little girls level. 

"Hello, you must be Emily. My name is Libby."

Emily wouldn't look her in the eyes, and continued to stare down at her scuffed shoes, Mrs. Rosenberg lead Emily inside and shut the door behind them.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"_Eric please, just put on your hat. Even if you don't put anything else on." Maggie insisted to her nine year old son._

_Eric stared at the bright orange hat with the green pom poms his mother was holding out. "Mom the kids at school will laugh at me if I wear that."_

"_No they won't sweetie. They'll think 'What a sensible boy that Eric Wyczenski is for wearing a hot. I wish I'd have worn one." Maggie said trying to convince him the hat wasn't that bad. _

_She placed it on his head, but Eric quickly grabbed it off and threw it on the floor. "Young man! That is no way to treat your possessions. Did you know that you loose most of your body heat through your head."_

"_No you don't. Your lying." Eric retorted._

_Maggie folded her arms defensively. "Am not. Abby told me so." She replied in an almost childlike manner._

_Eric knew that his sister was a major science wiz, and that she wanted to be a doctor when she was older. So he was inclined to believe what his mother was saying._

"_Yeah so…if you don't wear this hat…your brain will freeze up."_

_Eric reluctantly took the hat from his mother and put it back on. "Satisfied?" He said sharply._

_Maggie walked off into the kitchen leaving Eric to gather the rest of his things together._

_Abby then emerged at the top of the stairs. "Quick Eric, lets go." She said running down the stairs and heading straight out the door, closely followed by her brother._

"_Abby!" Maggie called after her from the front door."_

_Eric turned around to see Maggie holding up a similar hat to his. Abby pulled him along quicker._

"_Eric hurry up. Don't look back." Abby said._

"_Abby wait!" Maggie yelled louder. Abby then turned the corner, so Maggie went back inside._

"_Abby, why didn't you stop?" Eric asked. "Mom was calling you, you'll have upset her."_

_Abby shrugged her shoulders. "And? She only wanted me to wear one of those stupid hats." She laughed pulling Eric's off. "Y'know I sat there and watched her knit these." She tossed it in a nearby trash can. "Just tell her some kid at school stole it."_

_Eric smiled up at his big sister, well he was nearly as tall her, even though she was thirteen. "Don't I need it to keep my head warm though? And to stop my brain from freezing up."_

"_Yeah you should wear one to stop you from loosing heat, but your brain isn't going to freeze up. Who told you that crap?"_

"_M…no one." Eric lied. He knew that Abby and their mother didn't always see eye to eye and he didn't want to start another argument._

'_Life stinks' Abby thought to herself, as she saw a mom taking her two children to school. Abby wished that she had what she called a normal life, where the Dad went out to work and the Mom came and helped out with school things. But her life was far from normal. Her Dad was gone, drove out by her Mom. And her Mom was a total nut job._

_But she swore that if ever had a family and kids of her own things would never pan out like that, she would be a proper Mom and always be there for her family._

* * *

Abby suddenly opened her eyes and let out a small scream. She had messed everything up, nothing had gone the way she'd planned it not even remotely close. She had a precious daughter whom she loved to the ends of the earth, but she didn't deserve her. And Emily didn't deserve to have a mother like her.

A nurse poked her head around the corner. "Ah. Your awake." She said entering fully into the room. Her poker straight uniform and her well managed hair, not a stray hair out of place. Everything about her was perfect. It made Abby angry. She knew what was coming next, the concerning voice and the lecture about sensible alcohol intake. What did this nurse know? _'I bet she's not long graduated from college.' _Abby thought.

"How are you feeling?

Abby squinted her eyes at the nurses badge. 'Gabrielle'.

"Like I've been hit by a bus." Abby managed to say through her thick lip.

Gabrielle laughed a little. "Not quite, I just have a few questions to ask you. You were brought in by a member of the public with no ID…"

"Abby, its Abigail Lockhart." She said answering before she was even asked a question.

Gabrielle jotted it down, and asked her a few more questions. "Is there anyone you want us to contact?"

Abby thought about Carter, then changed her mind. She couldn't contact him, not after last time.

* * *

"You have?" Luka said into the receiver. "that's great news. Thanks for letting me know. I'll be there as soon as possible." Luka hung up and went into the lounge to get his coat.

Weaver was sat in the lounge reading a newspaper. "Where are you going?" She asked looking down at her watch. Knowing full well that Luka hadn't long started his shift.

"To get Abby. She's over at Holy Cross."

Weaver didn't know what to say, she was relieved more than anything. She silently nodded at Luka who quickly made his way out, heading straight to his car.

It took him almost an hour to get there with the treacherous conditions on the road. When he did eventually get to the hospital he didn't want to go in, he knew Abby would be angry at his decision to inform social services. She would think he thought she was an unfit mother.

With all those thought going through his mind, before he knew it he was at the admit desk.

Rubbing his forehead he turned and smiled at the receptionist, opening his mouth to say something, he quickly changed his mind. He hesitated a bit before turning, he started to make his way back out.

"Luka?"

He stopped in his tracks but couldn't bare to look the owner of the voice in the face.

"Luka?"

Slowly he turned round, he looked down at Abby who was sat in a wheel chair, he could see the worry in her face, but at the same time relief.

"Hi." He finally managed to say.

"Hi." Abby replied not taking her eyes from his.

Luka was at a loss for what to say next. "Umm… So, how are you feeling?" He could have kicked himself for asking such a dumb question.

"Like I've been hit by a bus." Abby laughed a little as she tried to talk through her thick lip.

"Not quite." Luka replied laughing a little too.

The few seconds that followed were awkward.

"So why are you here?" Abby asked. "I thought Maggie would have been here first."

"Well I reported you as a missing person…" Luka said taking a seat on a nearby chair.

Abby's eyes opened wide in shock. "What? Why? I mean now that means the police are involved."

"They haven't been to see you yet?" Luka asked.

"Don't changed the subject Luka. Why did you report me as a missing person for?" Abby snapped.

"You've been missing just over a week not Abby, for all I knew you were dead."

Abby went to rest her head in her hands, forgetting about her facial injuries. Lifting her head back up she sighed. " A week?"

Luka nodded his head.

Abby looked up at him, her eyes silently pleading with his for help.

* * *

"…Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang.

Emily leant over the cake and blew out the seven candles.

Everyone clapped, but Emily didn't look very happy. Her eyes kept glancing towards the front door, waiting for the one person who promised they would be there.

Libby started to cut the cake and handed it out to Emily's school friends.

Emily went over to the window, opening the curtain she sat on the window ledge and kept a look out.

An hour passed, everyone had gone home and Emily had remained in the window.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come and have some of your birthday cake." Libby said trying to coax her away.

Emily shook her head. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Well honey they must have forgotten."

"He didn't forget! He made me a pinky promise!" Emily yelled. She angrily pulled the curtain across hiding herself from Libby.

Libby could hear the little sniffles coming from behind the curtain. She went to pull it back but Emily tugged it away from her. Libby left her and carried on tidying up.

The clock chimed 6:30pm, Libby had finished tidying and was currently watching the TV. She had forgotten that Emily had been sat in the window. She went over and quietly pulled back the curtain, Emily had fallen asleep. Gently she lifted her out, then she noticed someone coming up the steps. She laid Emily on the couch and went over to answer the door.

"Hi." The man said. "I'm a friend of Emily's."

Libby stepped to the side and let him in.

"Happy Birthday baby." He whispered as he knelt down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Gah I knows its kinda a sucky ending, but I really wanted to update! Well I hope y'all enjoy! And Chapter 14 is soon to follow!**


	14. A Nice Time At Lizzie's

**Chapter Fourteen**

Carter had told Libby all about Abby, he didn't want her thinking bad things about her. He knew most foster parents who looked after kids in Emily's situation thought they were neglected or unwanted. But Emily was neither, he had always seen Emily as his own daughter. Even when Abby was still with Richard, he was more of a father figure. And if he was being honest, he loved Emily more than her own father.

Emily then began to wake up, she slowly rubbed her eyes and looked up. When she saw who it was she instantly perked up and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you wouldn't forget." Emily said into his neck.

"Well I made a pinky promise didn't I?"

Emily pulled back and held John's face in her hands and stared at him before burying herself inside his jacket.

It was then at that particular moment that Carter could see why Abby could sometimes get angry at her for no reason. And why sometimes she couldn't even stand looking at her, when he looked into that little girls eyes he only saw her father. It made Carter shudder.

But Emily couldn't help it, she didn't choose her parents, Carter was just about to say something; break the silence, when the doorbell rang.

Libby got up and let her visitors in.

"Mommy!" Emily exclaimed jumping down from Carter's lap and ran over to Abby. "What happened to your face? Where have you been?"

"Just a little accident sweetie. I'm fine I promise." Abby said ignoring her last question, she pulled Emily into a tight embrace, as Mrs. Rosenburg stood there observing everything.

"Hey Carter." Luka said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hi…"

"What are you doing here?" Abby cut him off

"Its Emily's birthday. I made a promise and unlike some people I keep my promises." Carter snapped and stood up to leave.

'_Shit.' _Abby thought, she had totally forgotten Emily's birthday. "No, don't go. I'm sorry."

Carter bent down and kissed the top of Emily's head.

"I have to go." Carter quickly made his way to the door and left.

"Am I coming home now?" Emily looked up at Abby her big green eyes piercing her mothers.

Abby broke her gaze and shook her head.

Emily shook off Abby's hand from her shoulder and ran off upstairs slamming every door on the way.

Mrs. Rosenburg stepped forward. "Mrs. Lockhart?"

Abby turned to face her.

"It wont be long before you can take her home and get things back to normal, just as soon as you get back on your feet."

Abby stood there silently, not knowing what to say. What was normal? She'd never had normal, everything in her life was so screwed up. She wanted to take Emily home, but then she was better off in foster care, with someone who could take proper care of her. What kind of a mother forgets her own daughters birthday?

"Thank you." Luka didn't really know what to do, what to say. "I'm going to take Abby back to the hospital now."

Mrs. Rosenburg nodded her head as Luka lead Abby out of the door.

**A Week Later**

Abby had been released from hospital a day earlier than scheduled, so she used that extra day she had home to decorate Emily's bedroom. She had painted it a shade of bright pink, covering the walls with little hearts.

She had also bought loads of new toys to replace the ones she had left behind at the other apartment, also Abby was feeling guilty about the other day.

Just as she had finished putting everything in its place, someone knocked at the door. Abby grabbed her crutches and made her way over to the door.

Emily stood there, next to Mrs. Rosenburg in a pink flowery dress, pink shoes with white frilly ankle socks and her hair in two French braids. She looked so different. Like a proper little girl, not one who had all the worry and responsibilities of a thirty year old.

Abby smiled at her daughter, just wishing she could capture this innocence. She held out her arms to Emily, who just smiled at her mother then walked straight into the apartment and switched on the TV.

Abby's face fell, Mrs. Rosenburg rubbed Abby's arm. "It's going to take time, but she'll be okay."

"Thank you." Abby was so grateful for Mrs. Rosenburg, even though at first she hated the idea of having a social worker. Social workers were for people who couldn't look after their children, who would beat and abuse them. Or so she thought.

"If you ever need any help whatsoever, please do not hesitate to contact me." Mrs. Rosenburg gave Abby her card. "I'll see you next week."

Abby shut the door behind her and sat on the sofa next to Emily. "So, sweetie did you have a nice time at….Lizzie's?"

"Her name is Libby." Emily said not taking her eyes away from the TV.

Abby could have kicked herself for not remembering. "Oh yeah, so it is. Hey do you want to come and see your bedroom? I did it all nice for you."

Emily shook her head. "I want to watch the TV."

Abby silently nodded her head and went into the kitchen and sat up to the table not taking her eyes off of her daughter.

Abby had been sat in the kitchen for five hours before she realized the time, she looked out of the window. It was dark. Emily was asleep on the floor, curled up holding onto her bag that she had brought back from Libby's. Abby bent down picking her, hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

**AN: Okay I know its really, really short but im kinda at a loss on where to go with this! So anyone willing to help me with ideas please email me! You will be credited too! Anywho please review!**


End file.
